


If Wishes Came True

by starlight_way



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guy is actually given a chance, Robin is kinda wrong, The sheriff isn't that horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_way/pseuds/starlight_way
Summary: *changed title, tags and summary because I'm a sad clown*Valerie is the Sheriff's daughter, living a somewhat sheltered life in the castle. In a universe where Vaisey isn't that terrible of a person, Guy of Gisborne isn't a homicidal maniac that has been rejected his whole life, and Robin Hood isn't always in the right, how would a young girl fare? And will her loyalty ever be tested?The story kind of follows the events of the TV series, but heavily altered. Also, it's entirely Valerie's POV, so appearances from Robin and the gang will be scarce, and the relationships are mostly implied.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Marian of Knighton, Guy of Gisborne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 29





	1. The Games People Play

When the servants came to draw the curtains, the cool March air entered the room, almost like a kiss it brushed her, wiping the frown from her face. Below, the courtyard was almost deserted save for some dogs looking for scraps, and the usual guard that her father required to be posted at all times. The castle would soon return to normality, and the men would waken with their sour bellies and headaches, expected to return to their duties.

 _Everyone but her father_ , Valerie thought, with an unbidden shiver, _for he hasn't the taste for wine_. The feast last night has been as grand and magnificent as any girl in the cusp of womanhood could dream. For once, her father spared no expense and had made the castle look like it came straight out of a romantic tale; he had commanded the main hall to be lit with torches on sconces, and a hundred candles to be placed around, engulfing the otherwise cold interior in warm light. More servants were specifically hired to help, and she watched in awe as the said servants were hurrying to complete their tasks, and carry the plates of food from the castle kitchen to the feast hall. She had not seen such lavish expenditure on food in all sixteen years of her life.

But as much as she had enjoyed the revelry and the merriment a good feast and a goblet of wine could bring, there was more; her heart had fluttered, last night, at the sight of her father’s right-hand man, Sir Guy of Gisborne, who was most handsome out of his black leather jacket, opting for one in dark blue instead, a color which brought out the color of his eyes…

Valerie blushed even at the mere thought of it – this time she could not blame the strong Burgundian wine that she tested the day before for her bad thoughts, because it was long gone from her system by then. Another shiver crept up her spine. He was such a delight to look at most days, but she wasn’t raised a fool; she knew that his affections were lying with somebody else, whose hand was frequently looped with his arm.

Lady Marian was a pretty young maid, five or six years older than her, and her smiles and attention brought the best out of Sir Guy, who was infamous for the permanent scowl and the bad temper of a mad dog throughout the shire. Valerie held nothing against her, but still found that she was very envious of her, that moment. Not that her father would ever allow her to form an attachment to his master-at-arms. As he had told her, on numerous occasions, _only a truly wealthy and powerful man would make a good match for you, my darling._ The words were always followed by a pat in the hand, as it was his chosen gesture to show affection.

A shiver, again. This time she hugged her shawl tighter, trying to keep the sensation away. Yesterday’s feast had a special purpose; Lord Robert of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon was back from the Crusades after five years fighting as the king’s personal guard. She couldn’t help wondering whether the feast was a distraction – knowing her father, and knowing that Lord Robert’s lands had been ruled by Sir Guy in his absence, she couldn’t help it. None of them should be celebrating Huntingdon’s return. In fact, she thought she had seen Sir Guy most stressed about the situation.

 _No matter,_ she thought. _Men do as men are._

Valerie turned away and paced about the room, tempted to find an excuse to skip breakfast at the table. She sighed, for her lack of conviction. She’s been taught well. She was raised to be a good girl, and she would only live to serve her father, such as he is, for he had always loved her, in his own way. And so she marched, like a soldier heading to war, but not before taking a last, long look at the mirror. Her face didn’t particularly please her; a long nose, a somewhat pointed chin and high cheekbones was her mother’s legacy to her. Her father, had granted her the dark hair and the green-brown eyes. She wasn’t half as pretty as Marian of Knighton, but she couldn’t help it. She shook her head.

As she had guessed, she found her father in the hall, breaking his fast. Upon spotting her, he gave her a curt smiled and indicated the chair on his left. “Good morning, daughter! Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“Yes, thank you for asking, Lord Father” and she bend to give him an affectionate kiss on his cheek. “Where is everyone?” she asked, noting the absence of Sir Guy.

A servant girl, Jane, inquired whether Valerie would have wine. Valerie shook her head, as she didn’t enjoy the beverage as much.

“Oh, last night’s merriment calls for a late morning, don’t you think? Not for me and you, of course.” He said as he bit into his potage and bread. She didn’t speak as he chew, having a feeling that he would go into details. And she was right. “Gisborne’s sulking around here, somewhere, he should be with us soon. And Lady Marian and her father, of course, since they spend the night here.”

Valerie feigned a smile at the mention of Marian. “Good,” she said. “Then I shall have company while you men go on about your business.” Her father nodded. For a heartbeat he seemed intent on studying her, but got distracted by Sir Guy’s entrance.

“Ah, Gisborne. At last. We were just talking about you.” He flashed another one of his bright smiles. Sir Guy was once again dressed in his favorite outfit, the all black leather set.

“My lord,” he politely inclined his head at the sheriff. “Valerie.” His courtesy applied to her, as well.

Valerie took a sip of water. “Good morning, Sir Guy.” She said in a small voice. Damn, she thought. Damn me. That sounded weaker than a man’s dying breath. Her cheeks reddened then, and she was glad that her hair were down this day, to conceal her embarrassment from their scrutiny.

“You had a nice night, Gisborne?” Her father’s lip twitched – an innuendo, or a secret lied in his words. Hidden meanings made his lips twitch, Valerie had noticed. She had watched him speak them countless times.

Sir Guy smirked, without much humor. “It was passable, my lord. The welcoming feast was excellent, however.”

The sheriff – for that what he was when he was in the presence of other people – barked out a laugh. “Ah, Gisborne. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. But I must know, was it the company you kept, or Huntingdon’s face of despair? You have to tell me.”

The black-clad knight laughed, a short, contained sound; as if he didn’t have enough practice at it. “Both, my lord.”

The sheriff patted his subordinate’s shoulder. “Good boy,”. _As if he is a dog._ Valerie held her tongue; it wouldn’t do, messing with her father’s affairs. She knew that her father saw Sir Guy as the son he was never granted, but her father's affections were not shown in a way society could deem compatible. Sir Guy, however, made it plain as day, that he saw the sheriff as a father.

Soon, Sir Edward of Knighton and his daughter came in. Sir Guy’s eyes perked up to look at the object of his fascination. Disappointment crossed his face when Sir Edward took the chair beside him, forcing Marian to sit next to Valerie, who shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then settled. _I have nothing against Marian. I cannot blame her for the attention she receives._

After some idle chit chat, the sheriff spoke once more with authority. “You will be present at the hanging, I take it?”

Marian’s fork slipped out of her hand, falling on the plate with a loud noise. “Is it to be today, my lord?” she asked, her bright blue eyes wide.

The sheriff relished her discomfort. “Oh, yes, my darling. My daughter will attend it. She would be most appreciative of your company throughout this ordeal.” He spoke in a way that didn’t let Marian any room for arguments.

“I’d be honored to stand as her companion, my lord.”

The sheriff’s lip twitched again before he spoke. “Good girl.”

***

Valerie had to admit, that Lady Marian was not the most pleasant of companies; she had an air of superiority about her, and a generous amount of confidence that gritted on Valerie’s nerves, because she lacked those qualities, and she _so_ wanted to have them! She shook her head to empty it of her negative thoughts. _Lady Marian has done nothing to you. She is as forced in this position as you are._

Yet, envy was not an easy sin to wash away. Still she tried, because she was a good girl. She lowered her eyes whenever she spotted Sir Guy glancing towards them, knowing full well that he sought to gaze upon Marian. Valerie bit her lip, to stop bitter words from escaping.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed the wondrous turn of events that took place right in front of her eyes; when the stools beneath the hanged men were kicked and the cries of their loved ones echoed in the stone walls of the courtyard, Lord Robert snatched a bow from one guard and shot arrows at the hanging ropes, claiming that their crimes worth no more punishment than a spell in the stocks. He managed to free two before one of the guards had his aim on him. Beside her, Marian shifted, grabbing a pin from her hair. Valerie saw that this was not a simple hair ornament, it was an elegant throwing knife, made in such a way that could be concealed in the hair of a woman. Reading into Marian’s intention of incapacitating the guard, Valerie found the courage to catch Marian’s hand before she managed to throw it.

Shock passed Marian’s face that mirrored Valerie’s in equal measure. Below them a cry of pain escaped Lord Robert’s lips. Valerie turned to see that the guard had struck true, and that the arrow shaft had hit the Earl in the arm. The men the renegade lord had managed to free, reached for him amongst the fray, quickly grabbed him and made for the gate, in mad dash to escape justice. The sheriff barked left and right orders, she saw Sir Guy running behind the fugitives, something acute to panic in his features.

The two men Lord Robert didn’t manage to save, were hanging lifelessly from their ropes, forgotten and limp.

“Why?” Marian hissed in her ear, furious.

Valerie feigned innocence. “Oh, I do not know what happened. I’m sorry if I held onto your hand too tight; I was scared out of my mind, Lady Marian. I thank God for your company, for without you here, I would have surely fainted!”

Marian was confused, but managed to slip into a mask fairly quickly. “Oh, think nothing of it. I am here for you.” Biting her lip at the end of the phrase. _Lies_ , Valerie thought. _Her face reads like an open book_.

Looking down, Valerie commented on the lethal hairpin. “Oh, that’s a lovely design,” she said, pointedly. “It must have fallen off your hair, during this nasty business.” Biting her lip again, Marian nodded. “It’s very pretty you know; you must let me borrow it one day.” Marian offered a small smile, now that she felt secure.

“I will, one day. You must be very careful, though. It was a gift from my father.”

The commotion had left the castle, as most of the guards were chasing the escaped criminals. Valerie smiled at the older woman. It was Marian’s turn to compliment her, she knew, as was the norm between the two of them. “That’s a lovely necklace. Silver, isn’t it?” Sure enough, Marian delivered.

Valerie’s hand touched the jewel in question without meaning to; it was a token she wore every day for the last six months, ever since Sir Guy had given it to her as a birthday present. The design was simple, but Valerie thought it the most beautiful necklace of the world. “Yes,” Valerie replied, with a genuine smile growing on her face. “It is my favorite.” A slight pause. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Lady Marian, I have to return to my father.”

Marian simply smiled and nodding. “And I will return to mine.”

Valerie spared a glance behind her, as she was climbing up the stairs of the castle. _What game are you playing, Lady Marian?_


	2. Sense of Family

Two days have gone by, since the incident at the hanging. Sir Guy had returned empty handed from his search and the sheriff was livid with anger at first, shouting at his subordinate with such passion that frightened Valerie to her core; the knight stood there, head hung low, barely speaking. She thought she saw some emotion crossing his face, but she couldn’t place it, as Sir Guy’s face had always been unreadable to her.

Valerie felt the need to speak up in Sir Guy’s defense. “Lord Father,” she said, surprising herself as well as the two men with her gall to interrupt them. “Your men say that the fugitives had managed to escape into the forest. You know, in your infinite wisdom, that Sherwood is large and had never been properly mapped out. It is expected that they completely lost them inside that maze.”

Both of them looked at her with astonishment. Her words made sense, Vaisey found. “Yes, well, my daughter is right, Gisborne.” Her father said, with a smile. “Which is why I won’t hold a grudge for your failure.”

The knight perked up, his spirits finally restored. “I thank you for that, my lord,” He said and turned to her. “And I thank you, Valerie.” The small smile he gave her set loose butterflies in her stomach. She managed to return it.

“Which is why,” her father said, taking no notice of the interaction between them, “We will go to Locksley and seek Huntingdon out ourselves. He must be lurking somewhere in his demesne, and we will catch him.”

All too willingly, Sir Guy agreed. “Yes, my lord.” The reverence was back in his voice as he looked at the sheriff.

“Come on, my boy. Let’s waste no time. Gather thirty men, we’re heading to that stinky village, now.”

The knight needed to hear no more. In a few steps he was outside the door, all too eager to please the sheriff.

“Daughter mine,” her father said, sweetly. Alarm set her nerves on fire. Her father never spoke in such tones, so she feared some kind of retribution for speaking out of turn. “Oh, no, no, no, no. Don’t fret. You know I don’t particularly appreciate when you stick your nose in my business affairs, but I have to admit, you were right about Sherwood. It’s a vast forest.”

Valerie tension evaporated a little, only to double back with his next words.

“You should accompany us, today. You have to get a better view of the falsehoods and injustices that plague this land. Have someone prepare your horse, hmm? Good girl.”

Valerie liked horses, but didn’t enjoy riding them. The hour spent on horseback was an hour of discomfort. They had started an hour after the sheriff had declared his intention to pay Huntingdon a visit. Sir Guy had gathered the thirty men quickly enough, and all of them were armed and armored to the teeth. Her father, not so – he didn’t expect to take a part in a possible altercation then.

Sir Guy fell back a little, guiding his black stallion close to her brown palfrey. “Valerie,” he started, his voice dripping honey. “Thank you for your speech, earlier, in the hall.”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Sir Guy,” she said, almost a whisper. “I’ve known you for more than five years now, do you think I would not help you? I sometimes think of you as my _slightly_ older brother.” A laugh escaped her, and the knight grinned at her attempt at humor.

“ _Older?_ Am I not younger than you, then?”

His mirth made her heart flutter. _Focus Valerie,_ she pleaded to herself. “Only one of us has seen the other with pigtails. Was that you sporting that style?”

Sir Guy straight up laughed at her joke. Her father glanced behind him, to see what has made Gisborne so jolly, but quickly lost interest and continued to frown at the muddy path before them. The sheriff could fight everything and everyone, but he could not fight the rain that poured the previous night.

“I thought so,” Valerie concluded, speaking more to herself.

“You were in the company of Lady Marian the other day. Are you friendly?” He asked, revealing the reason why he paid her special attention this day. _Marian, if only I knew what her role in this sudden insurgence was. No ordinary woman carries daggers in her hair._

“Oh, we haven’t been exchanging secrets, if you have to fish for some. But I quite like her. So I hope to call her a friend soon.” Valerie replied, the lie easily finding melting with the truth.

Sir Guy’s gaze was fixed on the sheriff’s back. _He’s trying to play it, as if he doesn’t really care. Oh, but he cares for her, a lot._ “Would you fault me if I confessed a secret of mine to you? Would you keep it?”

The answer was easy. “Yes, of course, Sir Guy. I am your friend in all things.”

He half-smiled then. “I quite enjoy her company, Valerie. Lady Marian is a unique creature I wish to possess.”

Ever the virginal maiden, Valerie blushed for Marian’s benefit at such a profound statement. “I dare say, you will be met with luck in your endeavor.”

“You think so?” His voice was almost a murmur. He daren’t believe that his feelings were reciprocated.

Sadness overtook her. _A woman who could have you, and your rare smiles, my lord of Gisborne and reject you is a foolish one._ “I do. Truly.”

With her assurance, Sir Guy spurred his horse, falling in place next to the sheriff.

***

The village of Locksley soon came into view. Father barked orders and the soldiers spread around the village green, dismounted their horses and picked every peasant they could find, bringing them on their knees in front of her father, Sir Guy and her. The sheriff got off his horse and walked amongst them, calmly explaining what he wanted from them.

The peasants remained silent, stealing glances and exchanging confused looks with each other. When the sheriff asked for somebody with information on Huntingdon to come forth, Valerie saw some semblance of honest in their dirty faces. They really didn’t know where their liege was. Not even the generous amount of twenty pounds could convince them to speak.

Then Sir Guy, proving that he wasn’t the sheriff’s right-hand-man for no reason, shouted them that either they would talk, or they would have their tongues cut off. Valerie gulped. She knew that her father dealt harsh punishment on the disobedient peasantfolk, and she knew that Sir Guy was his enforcer.

The frightened look on the villagers’ face told Valerie everything she needed to know. Couldn’t her father read the truth in their eyes? She pondered on why she had never noticed it before.

The sheriff gave a curt nod on one of the soldiers, and he produced an iron scissor, menacingly snapping it on and off, to instill more fear. He grabbed the closest man and…

Valerie could not bear to watch. No, she wouldn’t watch. She turned her head away from the scene, not caring whether her father would disapprove of her cowardice. She just prayed that Huntingdon would show himself sooner, rather than later.

***

The hour passed, and still Huntingdon was nowhere to be found. Valerie thought him a coward by then; another man born and bred into nobility who let innocence people suffer in his stead.

The sheriff and she had been offered chairs to sit upon, and wine to drink while the waiting dragged on. Sir Guy stood, leaning on her father’s chair, yawning from boredom mixed with a splash of tiredness. _Oh, but he looks splendid,_ she thought, taking in his form. The sheriff ordered another clipping, then. She averted her eyes once again.

The minutes trickled by. Neither Sir Guy’s offer of immunity, nor her father’s appeal for rational thought seemed to work.

And then it happened, _something happened_ but the long hours beneath the sun and the foulness of her mood did not help her understand it. As another peasant was grabbed to suffer the punishment her lord father had commanded, an arrow shot through the soldier holding the clipper. The man fell down, face first.

“He is here,” her father declared. The guards rushed to the direction the arrow came from. So did Sir Guy. Minutes later, they returned with the renegade lord in their midst, as a prisoner.

Before she knew it, they were on the way back to Nottingham.

***

The moment they arrived at the castle, Valerie sought the comfort of her bed, as she was no longer required.

Her father ordered the guards to throw Huntingdon in the dungeon to await his fate.

By supper she had replenish her strength, and found her father eating rather heartily, in lieu of his victory.

“Ah, my girl!” He welcomed her in open arms. Valerie kissed on the cheek and took a seat beside him.

“What’s to be done with Huntingdon, lord father? Will he stand trial?”

“Oh, thank goodness no. As an outlaw he is to be hanged without a trial. Nice, isn’t it?” he replied. “And at long last, Gisborne can have his title and stop whinging for once.”

“So, Sir Guy is to have his title, after all?” Valerie said. “That’s wonderful news.”

Suddenly, a lot of noise came from the hallways of the castle. “What is going on?” Her father inquired. “Valerie, quickly, stand behind me!” She did as she was bid, and her father drew his sword. Screams echoed on the stone walls and hurried steps, loud bangs and the clashing of blade against blade was heard. Valerie looked around the hall, for a weapon she could use; she had never trained with one, but she would never let her father face his attacker alone.

The double doors were forcefully opened, and Huntingdon walked in, bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot. Valerie spotted the bandage on his right arm, where the arrow had pierced his skin the other day. Maybe this could play in their favor.

“Yesterday in Locksley, you revealed your true colors. Today I reveal mine. You were right; I have lost my taste for bloodshed, but if you ever, so callously or needlessly hurt someone to get to me, I _will_ kill you.”

Her father talked back in a calm manner. “I don’t believe you, former Lord of Locksley. And I will not change my ways, because you ask me to. If England demands it, I will stoop low, lower than you can possibly imagine, so kill me now!”

The lordling then made a move to fire the arrow and Valerie’s mind reeled. “No!” she screamed. She brought her own self forward to stand between him and Lord Robert. “You shall not harm my father, outlaw.” she spat as she uttered the last word. “Or you shall have to do it over my own corpse.” The eyes of their adversary flicked between her and the sheriff, calculating his chance of success. He didn’t have many arrows in his quiver, Valerie noted. “How noble it will be of you, to murder a defenseless woman!”

He blinked. At that moment she knew that Huntingdon had lost his conviction.

“Leave now, and spare your honor and your good name.” Valerie said, appealing to his sense. “Stay, and the guards will overtake you, as I see your forearm is bleeding and you won’t be able to fight ten men on your own, and you’ll kiss the noose earlier than you ever anticipated.”

With that, Huntingdon turned wordlessly, although no less frustrated, and ran. Valerie let out a sigh with a violent sob. “Oh, father,” she told him, tears threatening to overtake her.

“Silly girl,” he replied with generous affection. He sheathed his short sword and embraced her to soothe her. “You shouldn’t endanger yourself.” He kissed her brow, the battle outside forgotten for a split second. The sheriff let her go then, and walked to the window to see that some twenty men had showed up and orchestrated Huntingdon’s escape.

“Ah, if only Gisborne was here.” Her father muttered. “He would show them, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the gist of the second episode of the first series. You can safely assume that the events Valerie doesn't participate in have gone much or less the same.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this, especially dumbassunderthemountain for leaving a comment and kudos!
> 
> If you have anything to say, do not hesitate. I'm having fun, I hope you do as well!


	3. Killer on the Loose Pt. 1

Sir Guy found her standing against a wall, her hands folded in the most unladylike manner, her gaze far away. He crossed the courtyard with swift paces. It was too late, when she realized that he was walking towards her. “Valerie,” he said. “I’ve heard about what happened, are you alright? He did not hurt you?” his voice betrayed his concern. She sighed.

“Welcome back, Guy.” She said and turned to leave. Sir Guy was quick to grab her arm, not entirely ungently. His eyes shone with a strong emotion; _anger,_ she thought. _But is it directed at me?_

“What happened?” he insisted.

Valerie recounted the last night’s events and the threat Huntington had posed both to her and her father. She fought the tears bravely, and they did not come. She spared a glance at his face; Sir Guy’s fury was palpable.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his hands on her shoulders. “I wasn’t there to protect you.” _Come hell or high water, I will stand beside you and protect you until I draw my last breath._ The vow he had made her years ago came to her mind. She had been a girl of only eleven, and he had been a man of five-and-twenty, recently anointed a knight, and recently brought into her father’s household. His black hair had been longer, then and he had let her brush them. Her father quickly took a liking to him, and Sir Guy returned it with much enthusiasm. Half a year later, he was a member of their family; the son Vaisey always wanted, and the big brother Valerie always wished for. “You are a sister to me.”

Valerie’s smile was bittersweet. “I know.” _I wish you wouldn’t say it._ Quickly changing the subject, before she said or did something she would later regret, she told him of another incident.

“I had an argument with the sheriff,” she said. Sir Guy raised an eyebrow.

“ _The sheriff?”_ he said, noting the spite in her tone. “It mustn’t have gone well, then. Tell me, maybe I can help.”

She smiled half-heartedly. “You are right on that front. I asked him to let me train with a sword, if only to protect myself. That man,” she said pointedly, “Would have killed us in a heartbeat. You of all people know, father isn’t as good with a sword as he once was. Age has taken its toll on him.”

“And he refused?” Sir Guy deducted. She only nodded in affirmation. “Sword fighting is better left to the men.”

Valerie sighed in exasperation. “But none of the men could stop Huntingdon!” She shivered as she was reminded of the cold-hearted glow in the man’s eyes. Sir Guy noticed and tried to soothe her.

“I could teach you a few things,” he finally said. Valerie looked up at him; he had that half-smile on his face, that she always associated with him. _He means it._

Forgetting all sense of propriety, and the fact that she wasn’t actually related with the black-clad knight, Valerie hugged him tightly. She was tall, for a woman, but he was a giant; the top of her head barely touched his chin. He returned the embrace.

“But,” he said in a low whisper, “it has to be a secret.”

Letting go, Valerie promised him that she would tell nobody about this.

“Very well. I’ll meet you at the stables, when the bell strikes four times.”

***

She brimmed with an excitement for the rest of the day, barely containing herself from laughing out loud and raise the suspicions of her father. Oh, but he’ll be furious if he ever learnt of our arrangement, she thought with glee. Nothing could make her come down from the clouds right then.

True to his word, Sir Guy was at the stables when the bell signaled that four hours had passed since noon. The previous excitement in her, had now turned into a nervous reaction, when she realized that she was going to spend time with him, all alone.

“Are you ready for it?” He asked, offering a gloved hand.

She cleared her throat. “Yes,” she said, taking it. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He led me in the far back, where the old stables used to be, now empty of people and horses.

He picked a short sword from a rack on the far wall, its blade dull and unthreatening. He handed it to me, and took a normal sized one for himself. “Now, stance is the most important thing. You learn to stand correctly, and you learn to defend yourself. He walked behind her and arranged her feet with his own. “You’re wearing breeches. Smart.” She couldn’t see him, but she was sure he was smiling. Her heartbeat quickened.

Satisfied with her lower body, Guy swiftly moved to correct her upper half. “This way,” he murmured with every little change he made. His breath was on the top of her head, sending involuntary tingles throughout the rest of her body. “Good.” He said at last, and moved to stand beside her.

He proceeded with demonstrating a basic defensive move, and made her copy it again and again, on her own. After some time – Valerie couldn’t tell whether it’s been a moment or a day since they began – Guy was on the offensive. He attacked her and she parried his blows, gaining more confidence with each blow she managed to block. He picked up the pace, and she quickly read into his intention, using the sword as an extension of her arm.

The bell rang. One, two, three, four, five times.

Sir Guy lowered his sword. “That’s enough for one day.” He said, placing the blunt blade on the rack. “You might feel your arms sore and heavy for a few days. Do not worry about it, it’ll be your muscles complaining for the sudden exertion.”

Valerie placed her short sword next to his. “I feel fine.” She said, dismissively. “When will we train again? Oh, and how did I do?”

The knight gave a half-smile. “If you keep learning so fast, I’ll have you replace the Captain of the Guard in a year.” It sounded like teasing, but she did do well on her first day. “We’ll reconvene on Monday, same hour.”

_In three days._ Valerie was over the moon.

“Run along, now.” He said, and Valerie rushed to do as she was bid, her heart beating wildly.

***

Sir Guy had kept his word; every three or four days he would meet her at the old stable for an hour of sword practice. And so the Spring Equinox had come and gone by with April on the heels, bringing bluer skies and happier attitudes. There had been no news of Robin Hood, as the men had taken to call him, now that he wasn’t the Earl of Huntingdon anymore. Sir Guy was given the title with little ceremony, and had welcomed them for a feast in his newly acquired manor. Valerie had never seen her father look more proud when he thought nobody was looking. It made her smile.

On the ninth day of April, however, things took a turn for the worse; a bailiff had been struck by an arrow in the village of Nettlestone. The lords of the shire had been called to a meeting in the castle. Valerie attended it, seated by her father’s side. Lady Marian was also attending it, standing by her own father, and Valerie watched her closely; she carried no hidden blade in her hair at this time, although she couldn’t help feeling uneasy.

“The villagers of Nettlestone have reported that the outlaw commonly known as Robin Hood had murdered Joderick, the bailiff.” Her father’s voice was low and calm. The lords were shocked and it showed in various degrees. “Well, this is a shocking matter, isn’t it? Even his beloved villagers lose their patience when their heroes start picking them off. What else was in that report, Sir Guy?”

Sir Guy’s voice was lower still. Valerie knew that he had worked with Joderick for a long time, back when the knight served as a tax collector. She had heard him speak fondly of him many a time. “They’re saying that Hood promised that he would prevent the eviction.”

The sheriff shook his head. “War had addled his brain, I’m not at all surprised. But I didn’t have him capable of murder. Maybe his current status as an outlaw have drove him mad.” He made a pause. Valerie recalled the night that man barged into the hall, thirsty for her father’s blood. The sheriff had told him that he thought him incapable for murder, back then. She begged to differ. “What do you propose?”

Sir Guy was the first to offer a solution – he was the sheriff’s man-at-arms and his enforcer. “I suggest we round all those who are helping Hood by not informing us about his whereabouts. He would have been caught by now, if not for their help.”

To Valerie’s surprise, Lady Marian spoke up, despite her father’s attempts to tell her to stop. “And have this practices ever worked before? Those villagers reported the crime, seeking justice.” Marian looked at the sheriff and Sir Guy interchangeably. But if Valerie was impressed by her bold statement, her father’s answer left her wondering if something had him possessed.

“I agree with you, lady Marian. This is not the correct way to go about this. Sir Marcus, do you have any suggestions?” Her father turned to the man standing a little further on Valerie’s right side. He was the Master-at-Arms, the man who took care of the castle’s security and the guards’ training.

The man cleared his throat, and spoke with absolute conviction. “This gives us a political advantage, my lord. Have every town crier announce what’s taken place at the village, make sure everybody knows that an innocent was killed.”

The sheriff nodded in agreement. “Ah, yes. He has given us the high ground; we should keep it. I like this idea. See to it.” Sir Marcus nodded. “Do not be fearful my lords, the culprit will be caught! Dismissed.”

Valerie stood up and followed her father. Sir Guy did, too, to whisper in the sheriff’s ear. “My lord, I still believe in actions rather than words. If I had the resources, I could hunt him down.”

Valerie kept her head down, feigning disinterest in their talk. “Very well,” her father said. “We shall do it both ways. But, be discreet about it.” His answer resulted in a smirk, and off Sir Guy went to put in motion the sheriff’s shadow operation.

Her father leaned to talk to her. “He likes some competition, this boy. I shall give it to him.”

Valerie’s smile did not touch her eyes. She just wished Sir Guy wouldn’t be hurt in the process.

***

The funeral of Joderick, the poor bailiff that was slain by Robin Hood, took place in the town’s square; lots of people had shown up to honor the man, nobles and peasants alike. Valerie stood beside Sir Guy, who was trying to look as impassive as possible. Valerie daren’t spoke to him, for she feared his grief went beyond words.

From her vantage point, she saw Marian sneak away through the gathered crowd, stealthily hiding behind a wall. Valerie made to move, to follow her, but she thought better of it and stopped. It wouldn’t do, to being seen leaving before her father ended his speech. She was a good girl. _Lady Marian and her secrets can wait._

Later in the day, her suspicions of Lady Marian were all but forgotten. Valerie was informed by the steward that Sir Guy, before he went on his grand hunt, had requested that Marian stays in the castle, even though her father had decreed otherwise. Valerie gave her consent, and was intent on keeping a close watch on that woman.

After supper, her father worked on the documents, as Valerie read by the candlelight. A servant boy entered with a flagon and two goblets. The boy made the mistake of placing the plater on the wrong side, and the sheriff made his displeasure known by merely teasing the lad. He got up, and whispered something to him Valerie couldn’t hear, and then a whoosh.

“Argh” her father yelled. The boy was lying on the ground face-first, with an arrow protruding from his back. “Guards! Guards!” he yelled and walked over to her in panic. “It is Robin Hood!” he kept repeating.

Valerie was stunned. The poor boy! The guards barged in, with the Sir Marcus behind them. “My lord!” The knight took a look at the boy and paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your reviews are most welcome! I'm not entirely happy with how that chapter turned out, but I thought, what the hell, it was fun writing it.


	4. Killer on the Loose, Pt. 2

Valerie had never seen the guards being so agitated; they ran from corner to corner, checking even the cracks on the walls. That a stone cold killer was hiding in their midst unnerved her; Lady Marian’s stay was also suspicious – Sir Edward was forced into an early retirement, in favor of Vaisey of Nottingham. Maybe her grievances were extended to her person, as well.

The situation laid heavily on Valerie’s soul – on the one hand, she was afraid of the elusive killer who had escaped her father’s justice. On the other, Valerie had made the decision to keep a close watch of Marian. What better way to do that, than to ask for the pleasure of her company in this dire time?

Lady Marian had agreed, and so the two women strolled about with two handpicked guards to protect them should the need arise.

“Your father believes it is Robin Hood is responsible for yesterday’s attack?” Lady Marian asked. Valerie contemplated her answer; the spring air carried the scent of flowers in bloom, and the sunshine felt warm on her face. It was easy to get distracted in such a rare spring morning. Lady Marian seemed to have little patience for it, though. “Lady Valerie,” she said tartly. “Are you not listening?”

Valerie clicked her tongue. “I heard you,” she quipped. “I have thought it over, and again in my head. That Robin Hood is the assaulter, is about the only thing that makes sense.”

Marian was not completely satisfied with her companion’s answer. “Yes, but why? What is it that makes you think he is the culprit?” She pressed.

“Well, I have seen the murderous look in his eyes myself, when he aimed an arrow to my father’s heart.” Valerie offered. “Furthermore, the use of bow and arrow rather gives up his identity. And he knows how to move around this castle unseen. As I said, it makes sense.”

Lady Marian shook her head in disbelief. _Why are you so keen on discrediting the facts?_ Then, Valerie braved a question she wouldn’t otherwise dare to ask.

“You were once betrothed to the man, isn’t that right?”

The older woman paled and Valerie wondered why. It wasn’t a secret, and if it was, it was a poorly kept one. “I-I…Yes. It was a long time ago, and we broke off the engagement when he went to war.”

The younger one lowered her head. “Did you not believe that he would come back?” she asked in a low voice. Her thoughts strayed to Sir Guy, her brother in all but blood. Had she never worried about his well-being while he was off doing her father’s bidding? Had she not cried in the privacy of her bedchamber, when days had gone by and no news of him had reached them?

Valerie had done all these things and more for a man who wasn’t even promised to her. She remembered how her heart ached, making it impossible to sleep. When she was younger, she had told herself that she felt this way because Sir Guy was the closest thing to a brother, and a friend. As of lately, she had found herself to be mistaken.

It was Marian’s voice that brought her back the solid earth and the grim present. “I guess I did not want a man that would choose war over me, and he thought it his duty to release me.”

 _Yes,_ Valerie thought. _I can understand that._

“May I ask you a question, Lady Valerie?”

She nodded. “Your lord father, he is not particularly fond of women. I have heard him speak with less than favorable terms of them. But what about your mother?” Marian’s inquiry took Valerie by surprise. It was an attempt to change the painful subject of being discarded in favor of warmongering.

“Oh, he loved my mother, there is no question about it. He often told me that the only other woman he would give his heart to would be I. He kept true to his word, even as the fancy ladies lined up, seeking his approval.” Valerie recalled with a smile on her face. A strange time, it was, when her father was first proclaimed a sheriff. He had barely spared them a look.

“What happened to her?” Marian asked with genuine interest. _She has lost her mother, too._ Valerie reminded herself.

This was an old, painful memory Valerie tried to conjure. She was burning with fever at the time, and she was really young. She only remembers her mother’s coughs, and the blood that trickled from her mouth.

“She suffered a very bad case of consumption,” Valerie started. “I was four or five, at the time and suffering from this malady myself, although my bout was much milder. She died a few weeks after, while I was still bedridden, but well on the road of recovery.”

Marian offered her sympathies. “I never got to know my mother,” she said, sadness heavily laced in her voice. “She died from childbed fever.

“I am very sorry,” Valerie offered, patting Marian’s back. Marian’s answer was a smile. “Shall we start back? Lunch will be served soon.”

“Yes,” Marian said. “I am very hungry.” A giggle escaped her, and Valerie mimicked her, musing on her feelings about this very strange woman. _She has charm in abundance,_ Valerie’s mind supplied. _No wonder Guy is so taken with her._

They made their way to the castle courtyard, their hands adjoint, their spirits a little lighter. It all changed when they neared the steps.

The familiar _woosh_ of an arrow flying was heard. A grunt of pain from behind them; one of the guards had been shot straight at the neck, the wooden shaft protruding. Valerie saw him gurgle on his own blood, and turned her head away. She did not like the sight of blood. Their other guard drew his sword, but he was rendered useless when another arrow hit him on his sword arm. He screamed in pain and dropped his sword.

“Go!” Valerie shouted to Marian, grabbing the sword of the dead guard. “Now,” and the women raced up their stairs, holding their skirts. “We should split,” Valerie suggested. “I’ll go this way.” Without waiting for a response, she ran. She just hoped Marian would know to hide, since she isn’t the killer, apparently.

The sight of a guard a few paces away was a welcoming sight. “Guard!” She shouted with all the authority her status gave her – she was after all, the lady of this castle. “Raise the alarm. Hood is here!” She was frantically panting, her breath winded from all the running, and her chest burning from the spring dust. She had survived consumption, but long-lasting effects still remained with her.

The guard had not move, instead he just _examined_ her. She was close enough to him by now, her mind slowly settling in. “Are you deaf? I told you to sound th-“

The gleam of steel flashed before her eyes. The guard was raising his sword to her. By instinct, the forgotten blade in her hand was raised to block the violent assault. He seemed surprised, as if he was not expecting her to be able to defend herself. She thanked Guy and his lessons, they might just keep her alive for a few moments longer.

Taken aback as he was, he was also quite determined to kill her. Valerie used the little time she had to correct her stance, to better face the traitor. She hadn’t been taught any offensive moves, but a loyal guard might come to help her. Then, a flurry of attacks hit her one after the other. Most she parried, albeit with much strain, others she blocked, and some slipped by her, despite her best of efforts. Still, there was no sight of help.

She held her sword with two hands now, because her right hand – her sword arm, Guy’s voice supplied – was tired and burning from the exertion. This was not as she had practiced in the abandoned side of the stable with Guy. He had been going easy on her, all this time.

Her breathing was heavy, too heavy. It made her head with swim. Still, she could not give up now. _She was Vaisey’s daughter, and if there was one thing her father had taught her was to never give u-_

She felt the blunt of the blade hit her straight on the side of her head. She was engulfed in darkness before she hit the ground.

***

When she came around, she was lain on a very uncomfortable kind of bed – too narrow, with no mattress or pillows. Her head ached as if the whole castle had fallen upon her and the buzzing of voices didn’t help.

A grunt escaped, attracting their attention.

Her father’s voice was the first she heard closely to her ear – somebody had come to save her, after all. “Hush, darling, you will be alright. The physician had assured me. Just some cuts and bruises, is all.”

“Father,” she said and opened her eyes. There he was, standing upon her, his hands cradling hers, the concern written all over his face.

Just as her head was relishing the sudden quiet, the thunderous voice of Guy was demanding answers.

“What is going on here? Three people have been killed under your nose!” he demanded. Curious, Valerie raised her head a little – it was Sir Marcus that Guy was raging against.

The master-at-arms was cool in his response. “It is unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate?!” Guy was now seething with the eerie quiet menace. “Valerie’s life was in peril and you call that unfortunate? It is incompetent!”

“And what have you achieved, so far?” the other man challenged. “You have discovered a food storage, some layabout outlaws roaming the woods, a few hastily ridden off horses, but Hood is still on the loose.”

“At least I have found something! And I have not endangered the lives of those in this castle”

“Stop it, you couple of women!” Her father hissed. “Be rest assured, Gisborne, that Sir Marcus will be held accountable for this, but not now. This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves.”

Sir Marcus bowed his head and left the room. Sir Guy was offered a goblet of wine from Lady Marian. He silently thanked her and drank it with one long gulp. “Lady Valerie,” he said, approaching the stretcher. “How are you feeling?” His voice was not devoid of emotion, but in her state she could not figure it.

“I-I,” her throat was dry. Realizing this, Sir Guy passed her the water from the table. Her father helped her sit uptight, his touch tender. She took small sips at first, but her thirst was awakened soon. She emptied the goblet. Better, she thought. “Cuts and bruises, Sir Guy.” She said slowly. He exchanged a glance with the sheriff, which Valerie did not miss. “Although I feel like my head has been split in two.”

Her father hastily assured her that everything was alright and that she should rest. The physician had declared her in good health, and that tomorrow morning he would examine her again and then order her to her chambers.

It felt too good to be true. “What about the guard that attacked me?” She asked, remembering his passion in seeing her dead. “Was he an associate of Hood?”

Sir Guy wanted an answer to this, as well, she knew. He had been out with his men chasing the blasted outlaw. “He certainly sympathizes with his cause, but he hasn’t been very forthcoming insofar. I hope that now Gisborne is back, he can make the man talk.”

The black-clad knight nodded in agreement. “On my way, my lord.” He took Valerie’s hand and kissed it in a true gallant fashion. Then he retreated, sparing an apologetic look at Marian.

“Was he truly a guard, my lord, or was he an impostor?” Marian’s question held some suggestion in it.

From the way her father pondered on it before giving his answer, made Valerie believe that none of them had thought of it so far. “Sir Marcus will undoubtedly figure it out – after all, he is the one responsible for every recruit. Him – and the Captain of the Guard.”

 _So_ , Valerie concluded, _nobody had thought of it, so far_. “If he is a corrupt guard, then he should hang, isn’t that right, father?”

He reassured her. “He will hang either way.”

Her head hurt from all the thinking she had to do. If only he’d been a little more forthcoming with information, she wouldn’t strain her mental capacity that much. “Which means that you are keeping him alive, in hopes that he would give you names. Names, like his likeminded peers and so on.”

The sheriff smiled. His daughter was smart, indeed. “Yes, my darling daughter. This is exactly what we’re hoping for.”

She found it in her heart to smile. The left side of her face wasn’t cooperating as much as she’d like to. “But, how would be able to tell whether the people he gives up are genuine peers of his? He could easily name the most loyal to you, in hopes of weakening you and the defense of this castle. He will still hang, but he’ll take a few men with him.”

The shock on their faces was evident. The sheriff recovered quickly, however. Before he made some speech or another, Valerie spoke again.

“Can I have a mirror? There’s something seriously wrong with my face.”

Her father agreed with a grim, tight smile. It didn’t bode well for her, she knew. Lady Marian produced a handheld mirror, gingerly offering it.

Valerie’s fingers felt weak, but she closed them around the hilt all the same. Steadying her breaths, she dared to look at her reflection.

The moment she gasped, her father placed his hands on her back, soothing her. It was a most hideous sight to behold and as soon as her gaze lingered on the large mauve bruise that covered most of the left side, the swelling accompanying it, and the little scar that above her eyebrow, where the sharp edge of the sword had met with her head, a stream of tears fell down her face. Lady Marian quickly took the mirror off her hand and her father embraced her.

“Hush, my darling,” he was almost pleading. “It will soon pass.”

_And to think that Sir Guy had seen her like this…_

She wished that she could kill that guard with her bare hands. She wished that he could inflict the same pain upon him. She took solace in the thought that her father would deliver justice on her behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far, I don't know why, but I had such a great time while I was writing it.   
> Also, thank you Jess, for leaving your lovely comments. 
> 
> Your opinion matters to me, y'all. You better leave one with me lol.


	5. Surprises

Hidden in her bedchambers, Valerie tried to keep herself occupied. She wouldn’t accept visitors or go outside. She had decided to take her meals alone, in her room. She applied the salve the physician had given her on the appropriate times; once in the morning and once in the evening. She would read for hours on end, and she even picked up embroidery.

The second day of her voluntary confinement, her father came to see her with news.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, after placing a kiss on the good side of her face. He took a seat when she did.

“Only a little,” she confessed. “The salve definitely helped with the swelling, although this unseemly bruise will pester me for a long time yet.”

He waved her off. “Oh, do not worry about it.” Then, he shifted a little in his seat. “I have news, you see. Gisborne and I had conjured up a plan to catch Hood red-handed. It turns out, he was not the one who killed Joderick the bailiff – the Nightwatchman did!”

This is a surprise, Valerie thought. “But did not the Nightwatchman only hand over scraps of food to the peasants during the night? Why would he kill now?” She asked. Vaisey smiled. “Oh, I do not know how those peoples’ minds work. All I know is that Gisborne put him into the ground – him and his little helpers.”

Valerie was surprised in a good way. “Does this mean that we are free of yet another outlaw? And that the castle is safe once again?”

The sheriff nodded. “Yes, dear girl. It is why we are going to have a tournament in a tenday, just a day after Easter, to celebrate this great victory against lawlessness, and the appointment of Gisborne as Master-at-Arms; you might have already heard that Sir Marcus has decided to quit.”

The little girl inside her fluttered with joy. A tournament! Her mind ran wild – handsome knights on their horses trying to unseat each other with their lances, dashing rogues with bows and arrows vying for the title of the greatest marksman, fighters dueling, crowns of flowers given to the most beautiful of ladies. She saw it all, that moment. It was as clear as day. _Guy crowning me…_

Reality hit her harder than that traitor with a sword had done; she could not, would not, leave this room while her injuries were so obvious and her pride so wounded. She thought of all the other ladies that would surely attend – and she mostly thought of Marian, whose charm and sweet smiles would keep Guy’s eyes affixed on her. Her despair ate at her. _How can this be,_ she wondered, _that one moment I am as happy as they come and then I want to cry?_

If her father noticed the sudden change in her moods, he did not mention it. He got up to kiss her goodbye and then left. He was an important man, and he had much work to do.

At noon, she had more visitors – not anyone she knew, but the women claimed to a tailor and his assistant. Puzzled, Valerie told them that she had not made an order. The older woman waved her off, simply saying that her lord of Gisborne had sent her.

With a sigh, she let the women take her measurements. “You have not brought any fabrics for me to choose from.” Valerie stated the obvious; they only had their measure kits with them.

The tailor smiled. “Oh, my lord has already chosen it for you. You are not to know, he said, before it is made.”

Valerie tilted her head. _This is strange._ “And what of its design, its color? Am I not to know?”

The woman worked on her waist, chest and hands declaring the numbers to her apprentice. “By his orders, my lady, you are to know nothing. He said it is a surprise, and that if I let anything slip, he will break all the bones in my fingers.”

“He would not really do that,” Valerie murmured. The tailor wasn’t convinced, however.

“Have you met him? He is really intimidating.” The young apprentice blurted to her mistress’s horror. She was no older than Valerie was – a girl, nothing more. Valerie smiled at her, which eased some of the tailor’s tension.

“Of course I have met him. He has been serving my father for many a year.” Valerie’s answer was as sober as she could muster. It wouldn’t do spilling the beans. She noticed the girl’s worried glances over her way. The state of her face unnerved the young one, while her mistress pretended as the bruise wasn’t even there. He kept her eyes low and her head hung.

Despite her initial hesitation, the apprentice mustered the courage to ask one more question. “Are you to be married to him, then? Is that why he’s ordered you a dress?”

“Anne, shut your mouth!” The tailor hissed, making the girl look down in shame. “I am sorry, my lady, please don’t punish her for her insolence. She is young and not well-bred like you…” The tailor pleaded.

She thought about it, if only for a moment. Gossiping might be a court lady’s favorite pastime, but it was unbecoming on a girl with no means and no wealth of her own. Still, Valerie had no wish to punish the girl for mere curiosity and excitement. “It is alright,” said she. “Just do your work and leave me be.”

The tailor bowed her head and worked swiftly. When they were done, they quickly retreated, leaving Valerie with her thoughts.

 _Guy ordered me a dress,_ she thought, searching for his reasons and motivations. _The tournament! He’s buying me a new dress for the tournament. But why,_ she wondered, but a glimpse in the mirror gave her the answer. _He feels pity for me – pity for what happened to me. Of course._

***

The week before Easter was an uneventful one for Valerie. She still refused to venture outside her rooms, and her only constant visitor had been her father. Lent did help in bringing her spirits down, as it was a tradition she never was partial too. Her father had raised her with much disregard for religion and the clergy, and they only attended Mass on Sundays for appearance’s sake.

Valerie never found solace in the words of a priest and so she never sought them out. There had been a priest when her mother was dying, hearing her confession and giving her a blessing right before she passed, but he was harsh and unforgiving to the rest of them; he had laid the blame for her mother’s death to Vaisey, by saying that this was punishment for his sins.

Well into the Holy Week, the tailor and her chatty assistant had come again, this time accompanied by her father. He asked her to put a blindfold on, so that she wouldn’t sneak a glance at the dress, which they had brought for fitting. Valerie protested the situation as ridiculous, but her father commanded her to be silent, and she obeyed. She was after all, a good girl.

“Now, now, you do not want to ruin the surprise, do you? Gisborne insists.”

Valerie sighed in exasperation. “But why does he insist so much on me not seeing the dress beforehand?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Oh, you know how Gisborne is with his gifts and such. I bet he will also prepare a present for Marian, since he plans to ask for the pleasure of her company in the tournament. Ha! Foolish boy. I swear, that man is as soft on women as he is hard on the peasants working his lands.”

“Father,” Valerie said tentatively. A knot had formed in her stomach upon hearing that new information. _Guy pities me, indeed._ “What if I do not want to be present at the tournament?”

He shot an eyebrow in confusion. “Not wanting to go? Why would that be, daughter mine?”

Valerie searched the right words to say – her spirits were sunk, the fasting had left her quite weak, the bruise on her face had turned into an ugly yellowish color, and although the swelling had definitely gone, the cut above her eyebrow was very visible.

“Leave us,” said he when his daughter was done talking. “Come back after I am gone to go on with your job.”

The tailor bowed and retreated, her assistant trailing behind her. The moment the door closed, her father beckoned her to come closer.

“Now, now. That was quite a speech! Nonsense - the whole of it, but nevertheless quite eloquent.”

It was Valerie’s turn to be confused. “Whatever do you mean?” She asked, taking a seat.

“You know what that scar proves? Hm?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “It proves you are made of the strongest mettle on this earth. It means that an armed and armored traitor could not kill you, a girl who could barely defend herself. It shows you are my daughter, stronger than half those petty lords that we are surrounded from. It is a badge of pride and of honor – and any man or tittering woman trying to tell you otherwise, then they do not merit your attention. You are their better. You will accept Gisborne’s frivolous gift, you will wear it and you will smile, because the world cannot break you.”

She was stunned into silence then. It was uncommon of her father to speak with such passion and conviction to her.

“Besides, your _brother_ , as you so foolishly call him, will be brimming with happiness when he sees you smiling again. _His little sister,”_ He snored derisively at the phrase. “ _deserves all the joy in the world_. His words, not mine.”

Valerie half-smiled at these words. _It isn’t pity,_ her mind provided excitedly. “Alright father,” She said at last. “I will attend both the tournament and the celebration afterwards. But…”

He interrupted her by raising his hands. “No buts – just do as you are told.” He kissed her in each cheek and left alone, until the tailor barged hurriedly in.

“We have a lot of ground to cover, my lady. Now, let me put this cloth over your eyes…”

And so she did as she was bid, following her father’s wishes. Only when they were absolutely sure that she could not see a thing did they bring out the dress. The material was silk, of that Valerie was absolutely certain. _Expensive,_ she thought, _Guy outdid himself._

She was no stranger to Guy’s generosity; once he was appointed as de facto ruler of the Locksley lands, he brought her gifts as often as he could – usually, they would be trinkets like the silver necklace he bought her on her last birthday, or a scarf, a pair of gloves, a hairpin. This, however, was beyond anything he had ever done for her. She estimated the price of silk to amount to the first gift she’s ever given him; his warhorse, back when he was a landless knight serving her father, and she was a little girl with her dark hair twisted in pigtails.

He had been a lost soul, dark and bitter – almost penniless by the time he came to work for her father. He had just been anointed a knight, after he spend years of serving as a squire of one lord or another. She remembered how awkward he was at first, and how scared of him she was – it didn’t stop her from following him around until she annoyed the living hell out him. This didn’t prevent him from coming to love her, in the long run. He had lost his real sister years ago, when he married her off to a squire, and Valerie had been a pleasant substitute.

Sir Guy liked to care for people when he could; it was bad luck that people rarely cared about him enough to let him act on his more noble impulses. It was what kept her from dismissing him as her father’s ruthless henchman – she had seen the good he was capable of.

Valerie was sure that her faith in him was not misplaced. With England at war and King Richard hundreds of leagues away, beneath a different, warmer sun, the people suffered. But the law was the law, and people like her father were there to make sure it is upheld. People like Guy were needed to enforce it.

“Ow,” she exclaimed when one of the pins pierced her skin, breaking her out of her reverie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a filler chapter tbh. Still, I think it sets a few future events up, I hope you do, too. 
> 
> (obviously, they haven't caught the real nightwatchman - Marian is still alive)


	6. The Lady's Favor

The celebration on Easter Sunday was a modest affair; since neither she nor her father felt particularly strong ties to religion, there was no reason for frivolities. The attended Mass in the morning, as they were wont to do, and returned to the castle, each left to their own devices until it was time for lunch. Vaisey had the good sense not to invite anyone else other than Sir Guy, who had no family of his own to spend the day with.

“Valerie,” he said with a lopsided smile the minute he walked into the hall. “I am happy to see you are doing well. Happy Easter!” Forgetting all formality and rules of conduct he leaned down and kissed her right cheek, the one that wasn’t bruised. Her father did not comment on it, even though Valerie saw his mouth twitching from the corner of her eye. Guy, however, was mostly oblivious.

“Happy Easter,” she said, her voice small once again. To her relief, none of them took any notice, as they were now engrossed in conversation.

“So, Gisborne, will Lady Marian attend the tournament with you, tomorrow?” Her father asked, looking at Guy from over his goblet.

Sir Guy lowered his eyes – the steel in them had turned to agitated water. Valerie saw the light smiled that formed and disappeared within the space of a heartbeat. “Yes,” he said as soberly as he could muster. “She has accepted my invitation.”

The sheriff looked genuinely pleased. “Ah, Gisborne. Well done, well done indeed.” He patted the knight’s shoulder. Valerie did her best at hiding the boiling emotion inside her – anger. She was angry at Marian, for so effortlessly capturing her knight’s heart, angry at the knight himself for the blindness he had inflicted upon himself and could not see Marian for what she truly was.

But, what Marian truly was – it was a mystery Valerie had not the mind nor the strength to solve the last couple of weeks. She had to remedy that. _She had to do something about it._

The two men carried on with their conversation, affording her some time to dwell on her thoughts. She paid particular attention when the subject return to Marian.

“…she was difficult to convince, I grant you, but she had accepted all the same,” Sir Guy explained a point the sheriff has made earlier in the conversation.

“What do you know of her feelings? Was it modesty or maidenly virtue that put a hindrance to your advances?” Vaisey asked, raising an eyebrow. Valerie, although seemingly not paying much attention, was all ears. Waiting for _his_ answer.

Sir Guy hesitated. She was sure that her father had noticed it as well. “She is proving to be no easy conquest, my lord,” Guy admitted, but continued on with more confidence in his voice than before. “Nevertheless, it makes the conquest all the sweeter.”

“You should be careful not to get carried away by her womanly wiles; I need you to be concentrated – or else we have strived for nothing.” The warning hung heavy in the air. _So he does not exactly approve of Guy’s choice. But why? Does his objection lie within Marian herself, or do Guy’s plans for matrimony disagree with father altogether?_

Her head was spinning with hundreds of thoughts – each idea conceived, then aborted immediately. Nothing made sense – Her father was a hard man, she knew, but to deny Sir Guy a chance at happiness was a step too far, even for him. Valerie knew that her father no longer cared for women; her mother had been the only exception. As for her, Vaisey thought of her as more than an extension of his, rather than a separate human being.

“Will you participate in the joust tomorrow?” Valerie asked before she could think, changing the course of the discussion altogether.

The knight gave her a smile, secretly thankful that for the interruption. “As a matter of fact,” he paused to take a sip from his wine. “I will. ‘Tis has been a long time since we had a proper tournament in these parts. By the grace of Prince John, we have been given the chance to test our mettle.”

“And you will ask Lady Marian to bestow you her favor, Gisborne?” Vaisey of Nottingham certainly knew how to push an issue. Valerie did not miss the slight twitch of his mouth as he spoke – _hidden meaning._

Fortunately, the second edge in her father’s words went over Guy’s head. “I hope she will come to it by herself, my lord,” he answered truthfully. Valerie shifted, more uncomfortable than ever. “It would mean a lot to me, to see that my attentions are somewhat welcome.”

Her father smirked, which made her wonder what was going through his head in that particular time. Sir Guy decided curving the conversation towards Valerie would be a good mood. “Are you to wear the dress tomorrow?”

She gulped, recollecting that he had not even thanked him yet for it. Finding her words, she answered him with a cordial smile and a playful manner. “It is ready, but the maid will not let me go anywhere near it, lest I take a peak before due time. The maid mumbled something akin to _‘Sir Guy’s orders ma’am’_ and turned me away.”

The knight laughed. “Yes,” he conceded. “I gave that order.”

Curiosity getting the better of her, Valerie pressed on. “But why? I wish to thank you properly and yet I cannot, because I do not know what the dress looks like”

“I will make you a deal,” he suggested. When Valerie motioned him to continue, he did. “Wear it at the banquet afterwards. If you simply like it, a plain ‘thank you’ will suffice. If you do not like it at all, then order me to service you wine for the rest of the evening so I will make it up for my inability to pick gifts.”

Valerie’s mind was processing fast. “And if I like it very much?” she challenged with a smile. “What shall I say to you?”

He flashed her a rare full smile, making her heart flutter once again. “Then smile at me, as you do now. It will be all the gratitude I need.”

Butterflies danced in her stomach – she was afraid they would burst forth with such violence that would kill her. “Deal,” she finally said, always smiling. A nod was her answer.

Her father was not content in being left out of a conversation for a long time, so he cut them short. “Ah, Valerie. Be sure to bring your ribbons tomorrow – I am sure many a knight will ask for your favor, as you _are_ my daughter and as such, the only woman of consequence in all of the shire. They should vie for it.”

Valerie felt her cheeks reddened at her father’s suggestion. _Oh, but to be so noticed!_ A part of her was excited for such a prospect; she imagined young knights queueing to meet her and get in her good graces…

But then she remembered that she had almost no experience in conversing with strangers, and the bruise on her left side of her face was still visible and ugly. Could she allow people to see her like that? The conversation she had with her father a few days prior came to the forefront of her mind.

_“It is a badge of pride and of honor – and any man or tittering woman trying to tell you otherwise, then they do not merit your attention. You are their better…the world cannot break you”_

_The world cannot break me. I fought a trained soldier and I survived. Guy will be there, he will smile at me, even if nobody else does._

With that thought running circles in her head, she fell asleep at night.

***

The tournament has been a pleasing experience so far; The peasants came in large groups to watch the games. Valerie’s duties as the Lady of the Castle has kept her occupied, as she was to be complicit in every single detail surrounding it – from the number of guests that would spend the night in the castle, to the handing of the prizes and the mingling with the ladies that came along with their husbands.

The archery competition and the melee fight had concluded some time ago. Valerie had only managed to watch a few of the contestants in action, but she observed them with keen interest, thinking back on the sword lessons Guy had been teaching her and were abruptly stopped after the incident. During her voluntary confinement she had barely spared a thought about it, but now the desire to continue them had awakened.

She resolved to ask Guy to meet again.

Involuntarily she started to search for him with her gaze; he was nowhere to be seen, though, Valerie spotted Marian standing aloof by her father’s side, a few seats to their right. The two ladies bowed their heads as a manner of acknowledging each other. Then Valerie remembered that Guy must have gone to prepare himself to his private tent, and for a moment she wondered if she should go to him and wish him luck.

She shook her head – it was not the time to act so brazenly.

“Ah, there goes Gisborne,” her father commented with a sniff. Valerie followed his gaze to find that Sir Guy has taken to wear a sturdier armor, black with red accents in the front. His black warhorse, Ares, by his side. He guided the horse towards the seats, heading towards Marian, extending his hand, clearly asking for her favor.

The silence that followed her initial refusal was almost deafening. Valerie saw Guy’s face twisting in fury and disappointment. Still, he persisted, but to no avail; Marian would not budge.

“Sir Guy,” Valerie called out to him, her mouth running ahead of her. Her voice was soft but it carried along the stilts. Sir Guy turned his head towards her. Valerie grabbed one ribbon from her hair, a blue one that matched her dress this morning.

Giving Marian a last angry look, Sir Guy, in all his dark knightly glory approached Valerie with a half-smile. He offered his arm and Valerie quickly tied the ribbon around his bicep, only slightly blushing while she did so.

“She will come around, my lord,” Valerie offered. “In your own words, she is just another difficult conquest.”

His pride was wounded, but her words consoled him. “Thank you,” he told her, his voice low as a whisper. “I am surprised to see you still have ribbons available – have you denied many ambitious young men today?”

She thought about it before answering. It was true that she had turned away a few, but none of them were in open courtship with her – unlike Marian, where the attachment to Guy was a well-known fact. Valerie was in her rights to decline them; Marian on the other hand…

“Only because I did not think them as deserving of my favor as I think you are,” she said, smiling at him. “Will you do me a favor, my lord?”

Guy was puzzled. “Yes, anything.”

“Do not give up. Win that joust, crown her. Show her your worth.”

He shook his head. “No,” he said finally. “I cannot do that. It would be an insult to you, and I will not stand by it. _She,”_ he spat the last word. “ _She will have to work to get back into my good graces.”_

She understood the sentiment. Not knowing how to best answer him, she just smiled and let him go. Almost all the competitors have taken their positions.

The moment he was out of sight, Valerie walked over to Marian’s seat. “Can I have a word, alone?” Valerie didn’t wait for her answer, she just led on, not looking back but knowing that Lady Marian was walking behind her.

When they reached a somewhat private place, Valerie turned abruptly. “What do you think you are doing?” she demanded. Marian looked awestruck. “Did you have to ridicule him so? He is dancing attendance to you, and you reward him as such?”

Marian recovered rather quickly. “It is not your concern,” she said, blue eyes on fire. “What I may or may not do is my business alone.”

Valerie could not have it. “And what of your precious reputation?” she almost said it like a bite, so seething in anger she was. “What of your father’s good name, have you no care for it?”

Mentioning Sir Edward had Marian rethinking her stance. “I never asked for Sir Guy’s attention!” she said, her voice bordering on despair. Valerie did not miss it.

“You have it, though,” Valerie said calmly. “If you do not feel any kind of affection towards him then release him. He has been tailing you for a year. One would think you would have made up your mind, by now.”

Then a most disturbing thought came to her – Marian was leading Guy on, on purpose. This reluctance on her part to decline him that one could so easily mistake for some semblance of affection was all part of a plan. But what was the plan.

Marian bit her lip before answering. _A lie will come out of her mouth._ “It-it is not that I feel nothing for him, I-I just think he is very hasty.”

_And Robert of Locksley was not? You were betrothed to him at age six-and-ten. You would have married him, had he not chose war over you._

_What if she still consorts with him? Then, being Guy’s intended gave her freedom about the castle, chances of overhearing important things. A spy for Robin Hood._

Alas, Valerie had no proof. There was nothing she could do but silently wait it out, and hope Marian gets caught in the process. _I have figured her plan out. I will free Guy from her spell._

“Then you should tell him, so” Valerie commented with a hint of smile. She was no actor, but making Marian feel as safe as possible in her presence was imperative now. _Luring her into a sense of security will be what makes her complacent._ “He will be cross with you for a while on account for today’s ugliness, but he will come around. I will also talk to him.”

Marian was at a loss. Another bite on the lower lip. “I do not know what came over me. I-I meant to give him my favor, but when the moment came, I could not. Please, let Sir Guy know that I did not mean it as a slight.”

_Oh Marian, you and your sweet lies._

“I will – let us go back now. I hear cheering.” Valerie offered her arm and Marian accepted. They walked back to their allotted places side by side.

“Everything all right?” her father asked when she came close. He deigned indifference, but some spark in his eyes told her that he was all but.

“Yes, father. All is good. Whose first on the list?”

***

The jousting was a long affair, and went into the dusk, the hooves of the great warhorses pounding down the lists the only constant sound throughout the day. Countless times Valerie and the other ladies present cried out in unison as riders crashed together, lances exploding into splinters while the peasants screamed for their favorites. Sir Guy of Gisborne rode brilliantly, overthrowing several younger knights as easily as if he was competing against practice dummies, and then took a hard-won victory from the clutches of defeat. His resolute opponent was the older Sir John Highton of York, a veteran both of tourney and battle, who had won tilts against men thirty and forty years his junior.

This last victory was what crowned Sir Guy champion. The peasants cheered somewhat reluctantly, but everybody on the stilts had risen to honor him. A page had brought him his reward; a longsword with engravings and a jewel-adorned hilt. He was also given the flower crown to offer to a woman of his choice. True to his promise earlier, he walked over to her and bid her to lean down. Valerie did and felt the soft weight of the flowers upon her head. She murmured some words of gratitude, only audible to him.

“No, I should be thanking you.” He said, his eyes darting to Marian, who sat still as a statue. And pale as one, too. Guy took Valerie’s hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles; to say that her heart skipped a beat would be an understatement. “I will see you afterwards.”

With that, he turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hide now..bye.


	7. The Queen of Nottingham

Valerie felt such lightheadedness that one would think she had drunk quite a few goblets of the rich Burgudian wine her father ordered for the special occasions. The maid that came to her room to help her dress had a confused expression about her face, which Valerie promptly ignored.

“Remember my lady, you need to close your eyes,” the young woman said. Although this was bordering on ridiculousness, Valerie did not protest at all. Instead, she instantly obeyed the servant’s instructions.

She felt the silk fall softly upon her and she run her hands right through it. She tried to imagine its color – basil green was her best guess, for greens were her most favorites. Her second best was the color of the blue hyacinthus and the sapphire – a blue that had nothing watery about it, also the color of her birthstone.

“My lady, if you could see it now – no, don’t look!” the woman said with urgency, while she hastily placed a belt on her waist. Valerie traced its pattern; it was made of soft metal, consisting of small circles connected with each other. A Celtic design, then.

The woman spoke again. “What would you like to wear on your neck, my lady?”

Valerie’s hand went straight to the delicate silver necklace Guy had given her as a gift seven months ago. “Just this,” she finally said. “I do not wish to overburden myself.”

“Very well, miss,” the young woman said. “You can open your eyes, now.”

 _At long last._ Valerie’s eyes shot open and she hungrily looked at the full-length mirror.

Words could not begin to describe the thoughts that raced in her mind; the dress was simply cut but well-suited to her body, giving her an air of affluence just from the quality of its design, but the thing that stunned her was its color!

“Byzantine Purple” Valerie murmured, marveling at the uncommon hue.

“Is it real expensive, my lady?” The maid asked, taking Valerie’s expression in.

Valerie nodded. “This dye is used mainly by the Emperors of the Eastern Roman Empire,” she explained. “It is the _purpura, the royal purple_. Almost a thousand years before, only the Emperor of Rome was allowed to wear it. I dare not think how much it must have cost Sir Guy to acquire it – and in silk, no less.”

“Sir Guy is a decent man, my lady. I dare say he loves you more than he does the lady Marian, he just has not found it out yet.” The woman chuckled.

Valerie’s interest reached its peak. “Why would you say that?”

The maid fumbled a little before speaking, as if trying to filter what would come out of her mouth. “Do not get me wrong, miss. He-he can be intimidating, but he has always been nice to me and mine. As long as we stay out of his business, he pays us no heed.”

Valerie was getting impatient. “This is not what I asked. Why would you say that he loves me more than the woman he is intent on marrying?”

“It is just – just that Lady Marian, bless her heart, gives him a hard time more often than not and this infuriates him. When he is around you – I mean, I saw what happened at the tourney today. To be denied her favor in such a way! Any man would have stormed off, called off any engagement to the lady. He did none; because of you, I think. You calmed him. I do not know how, but your words worked like charm on him. And it is not the first time this happens, either.” She fidgeted some, probably realizing that she had spoken a lot on matters that were no concern of hers.

Valerie reassured her that she had taken no offense at her words, as they were kindly meant. “Pray, you do not speak of this to anybody else. Sir Guy’s affairs should not be public knowledge. Besides, I have spoken to Lady Marian, and she admitted to me that she was more nervous of the public display that she initially thought she would be. Now, please help me with my hair.”

The request was given in a soft manner, but it was more or less a demand to stop discussing the matter, and the maid understood it quite well. She brushed Valerie’s hair until they shined, and then braided them.

When the maid was done, Valerie gave a nod of satisfaction. “Your crown, my lady.” The flowers were already in the hands of the maid, and she carefully placed it upon her head. “You look every inch a queen,” the maid assured her – Valerie saw it, too.

“It is time,” Valerie said with a smile.

***

The moon was well up by the time the crowd had gathered in the hall – she saw the servants moving about, carrying the last large plates overladen with large chunks of venison as she made her way to meet the others.

The moment she crossed the double doors, she felt all eyes on her. She blushed, not used to being the center of attention, but she held her head high. Soft gasps echoed from all over the room, her dress being what drew their eyes on her, and what made the sight of her worth gaping at her.

Silently, she searched for the only person she might have cared in this moment; she saw him, standing all alone by the sheriff’s side – he wore a well-tailored deep blue doublet studded with a row of silver wolves – his family’s coat-of-arms. His jet black hair gleamed like onyx beneath the splendid candlelight. Valerie looked at him, and smiled with such warmth to rival the fire in the hearth.

Before she was even aware of it, her pace quickened almost to a trot – he saw him doing the same, beaming at her all the while. She did not realize their collision, but she felt his hands around her, and felt her feet leaving the ground, as Guy span her around in a most playful manner.

She laughed so hard her breath caught. Suddenly, she was two-and-ten again, when he would span her around just to hear the sound of her laughter.

A murmur buzzed around the room. Her father came to interject; he looked mildly displeased with them, probably because of how public such display of affection was.

“You look beautiful,” Guy said under his breath before breaking away from him.

Vaisey shot them a dirty look before he turned to address his guests. “My daughter, Valerie of Nottingham,” he announced. “Such behavior between her and my newly appointed Master-at-Arms, the Earl of Huntingdon is not uncommon, both Gisborne and she consider themselves brother and sister. To be frank, Sir Guy is like a son to me, and I have treated him as much. So, now you know – get on with your lives.”

The guests had no intention to question the sheriff, and the matter was quickly dropped. Vaisey, however, was not done with the two of them. He kissed his daughter affectionately, but grabbed the chance to whisper in her ear; “Refrain from such behavior. _I_ know the facts, but those poppycocks think you have acted improperly.”

Valerie was regretful. “I am sorry. It shalln’t happen again.” Her father nodded with a half-smile playing on his lips.

“Gisborne,” he said, now focusing on the knight. “Valerie is not one-and-ten anymore. She is a grown woman, and you are a grown man, my boy.” Sir Guy bowed his head to acknowledge the chastisement. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have guests to attend to.”

When the sheriff was out of hearing distance, Guy turned to speak to her again. “I am sorry,”

“What are you sorry for? Please, it takes two to dance.” Valerie pointed out. The blame laid on her, as well. “I have not properly thanked you for your gift. It must have cost a small fortune – the silk, the color…”

Guy hushed her, then. “Appreciating it is thanks enough, for me. You know how to accept gifts and that is more than I can say for other women.”

Valerie’s mind went to Marian. Where was she, anyway? With a searching look, she scanned the room – sure enough, she saw her standing by the old sheriff. “Have you not talked to her? I believe there was a misunderstanding today…”

“No,” he said abruptly, as if the thought offended him. “It is a slight I cannot easily forgive-“

The look on his face bordered on misery – Marian had such talent with inflicting ugly moods upon him, even the servants had noticed. “I took the liberty and asked her, afterwards,” she paused, ready to drop the subject if he did not want to hear it. Unsurprisingly, he wanted to hear what Marian had to say. “She, essentially, said that she is afraid that this courtship is progressing too fast for her tastes,” Valerie searched his face, he was more on the confused side now – Valerie went on. “I understand that she is reluctant-“

Guy cut her off with a shake of his head. “Reluctance is to be expected, when one suits a maiden – her stubbornness is what infuriates me.”

“You should know better than me, of course.” Valerie hastily added. The stubborn streak in Marian was evident and in plain sight for all to see. _Should I tell him of my suspicions?_ She asked herself, but no answer came. In truth she was at a loss. _What I need is concrete evidence._

Her eyes met Marian’s – the young woman excused herself and walked towards her. “Valerie!” she said with a smile when she was close enough. Guy murmured an apology and walked away. Valerie saw Marian casting an anxious glance towards him. “You look so very beautiful in this dress!”

“Thank you, Marian for your kind words,” Valerie provided with a tentative smile of her own. “It is a gift from Sir Guy, actually. I would never be so bold so as to purchase such an expensive dye.”

“Indeed? Sir Guy-he gifted you this?” Marian was a bit shocked. “Did you speak with him, for me?” The last question was barely more than a whisper. Valerie’s eyes darted towards his direction; he had his back on them, nursing his drink.

Valerie had spoken to him, that was true enough. “He will need some time to cool off,” she replied. “Have you asked for his forgiveness?” Valerie offered.

Marian’s nostrils flared. She was on the verge of saying something not to her advantage, but she checked herself before doing so. She worried her lower lip a moment, preparing the lie. “I did not get a chance, so far.”

Valerie smiled. “Well, you might as well make some time, for I do not see another way out of this. If you desire his suit, you should give him something to work with.” A darker part of her wanted Marian to insist on her stubbornness, and let this accursed courtship end here and now. But it was not meant to be, as Marian smiled back and started walking towards the knight.

She did not have the heart to watch; instead she asked for some wine, which was readily given to her by a servant. Valerie did rounds around the room, her gaze checking the couple at intervals.

His hand was upon Marian’s – and his eyes showed such tenderness as he looked at her. Marian was successful in winning him back.

“Ah, daughter!” her father called. Valerie was forced to acknowledge him. “This – this is Sir Arthur, a son of the Earl of Yorkshire. He wondered something about a dance or another.”

Sir Arthur was maybe ten years her senior, a handsome, sturdy looking man. His hair was span from gold and his eyes were azure – such brightness in them. Inadvertently, she compared Sir Arthur’s eyes to Sir Guy’s – where one’s eyes were the color of a clear day, the other’s hid a storm.

“Valerie, if I am not mistaken,” the knight’s lips tugged a bit at the corner, as if he was going to smile but regretted it instantly. He took one hand in his and brought it to his lips.

“You are mistaken – it is Lady Valerie, Sir Arthur,” even as she uttered the words she felt her cheeks redden.

The knight chuckled. “Quite right,” he offered his hand. “Will you grant me the honor of a dance?”

Valerie’s mind went blank; she did accept his offer, but she never stopped to wonder to what tune they will be dancing too – the musicians have been quiet for some time. Sir Arthur had intimate knowledge of this, cause with a snap of his fingers, the musicians started playing a merry tune.

She was uncertain of the steps, as she had never danced before – Sir Arthur was more experienced than her, and led her quite well. Others had joined in, but not Guy and Marian. He never danced, she knew, and she doubted that Marian was much inclined to change his mind.

“Allow me one question, my lady,” Sir Arthur said after doing his turns. Valerie remained silent, and he took it as a sign to continue on. “You have been crowned as queen of love today. How is it that the man is not standing beside you?”

Valerie rolled her eyes, fortunately without Sir Arthur knowing. _All these people wanting to know things they should not concern themselves with, today. It is too much._ “It was only my due as the sheriff’s daughter. I would not, however, force anybody to do more than his courtly duty.”

“If it were me winning the joust, I would not have given you the crown simply out of sense of courtly duty – there is no lovelier woman in your shire than you, my lady.”

His words were sweet, and without meaning to, she beamed at the knight. They went through the motions of the dance together, almost sharing one mind.

When the dance was over, he offered his arm to her. Valerie almost breathless from the dance at that point, took it most gratefully.

“You are a good dancer, Sir Arthur,” she stated. The knight accepted the compliment with a dashing smile. He gestured at a servant to bring him two goblets of wine.

“I had the luck of dancing with an empress,” he said, his blue eyes shining in a way that Valerie thought impossible. _Was he courting her?_ She withheld her question, she did not want to sound foolish.

“I am only empress for a day – you were lucky indeed.”

Sir Arthur laughed wholeheartedly. A few heads turned to observe them with curiosity. Valerie searched for her father; he was grinning to himself, and subsequently, to her. _Only a truly wealthy and powerful man would make a good match for you, my darling,_ his voice echoed in her head. Sir Arthur was the son of an earl – he had money, and he had power, or he soon would have. There was no other reason for her father to have personally brought Sir Arthur before her.

Looking away from her ever-scheming father, her eyes sought the object of her affections; he was silently brooding now, listening to a passionate speech of Marian’s. Valerie bet that whatever the discussion, Sir Guy disagreed with his intended. His eyes found hers, and he half-smiled at her.

If Sir Arthur had been talking, Valerie had him no heed at that moment. When her gaze returned upon him, she saw him staring at her with a look akin to adoration.

She felt warmth rising to her face, and lowered her eyes to the ground. “What happened to you?” he asked, his voice soft. He raised his hand and traced the scar near her eyebrow with a feathery touch. She shivered at the intimacy.

“Somebody tried to kill me,” she replied, her eyes still downcast. He noticed, for his fingers were now below her chin, slightly tilting her head upwards. She shallowed. Sir Arthur searched her face with his eyes, and then retreated.

“I am sorry to hear it,” he offered. “I am glad he did not succeed, or else I would not have met you, _empress_.”

“I am also glad he did not succeed, else I would not be standing here,” Valerie said with a chuckle, ignoring his little jest.

The earl’s son smiled. “I will stay a few days in Nottingham as I have business with your father. I hope you will grace me with your company.”

Mildly surprised, Valerie answered that she would be glad. Sir Arthur raised his goblet to her, making a private toast to her health, his eyes locked on hers with such intensity, it made her uncomfortable.

Later that night, she dreamt of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly thing, I don't know what came over me. Although to be fair, the whole story is a silly thing. Anyways, please leave a comment, they are always appreciated :)


	8. What We Hear in the Shadows

“Will we not be joined by your daughter, my lord sheriff?” Sir Arthur asked when the men were breaking their fast the next day. Valerie was just beyond the side door, concealed in the shadows – she never meant to eavesdrop, but the mention of her stopped her dead in her tracks.

She watched the other two men; her father was blatantly smirking. Guy had his back on her, Valerie could not see his face.

“Women, my lord! They take ages to get ready. But my daughter will be with us soon enough, I grant you,” Vaisey said loudly patting Sir Arthur’s shoulder. “Did you miss her, already? Had you a great talk last evening?”

Sir Arthur was unfazed. “I will not deny that I found Lady Valerie to be a creature of extreme grace and beauty. What kind of man would not lament separation from such an angelic being?”

Valerie’s cheeks flared up. _The way they talk about me when they think I am not here!_ She was half-determined to show herself, to get them to stop.

The sheriff laughed at the knight’s comment, as if it was the greatest joke he had ever heard. “You are besotted!”

Guy stiffened – his shoulders squared, his relaxed posture gone. Sir Arthur maintained a sober countenance throughout. “I will not deny it, my lord,” his words gave Vaisey pause. When the knight was sure that he had his attention, he went on. “I would like your permission to court her.”

Valerie gasped. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, to muffle any sound that might alert them to her presence.

“My good man,” the sheriff said with a smile. “How could I ever deny you this?”

“ _What_?” Guy protested, but the sheriff quickly shot him a look to shut him up. Gisborne shifted in his seat, displeased.

The sheriff turned to Sir Arthur once more. “As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, I grant you the permission to court my daughter.”

Sir Arthur tilted his head with a satisfied look on his face.

She took a moment to process the conversation between the two men – that her father thought that this match was advantageous was plain as day, she had even understood as such last night. What she did not understand was the man himself, Sir Arthur, an Earl’s son, whose good-looks, position and wealth could have landed him a duke’s daughter; why did he chose her?

Understanding him without knowing his motivations and intentions was a fruitless exercise. Valerie gathered her courage, fixed her face into a neutral expression, silently took a few steps back and then, ready to face them, she walked into the room with a confident stride.

Sir Arthur, seated on her father’s right, was the first to see her. Instantly, he rose from his seat. “Lady Valerie,” he greeted most courteously. “Good morning to you.”

“Good morning Sir Arthur,” she smiled and leaned down to kiss her father’s cheek. “Father, Sir Guy.” The last only got a nod from her, which he promptly returned. Sir Arthur offered her the chair next to him, which with some reluctance Valerie accepted.

“We were missing you, daughter. I was wondering when you would appear,” her father said tartly – he was not famous for his tolerance on tardiness, and Valerie had been late; her late night resulted in a late morning.

“My apologies,” she said, head hung low. He waved her off.

Sir Arthur found his opportunity to speak. “You are missing your crown, _empress,_ ” he said in a low voice only she could hear.

Her reply was evenly quiet. “I am not an empress anymore,” she said with a sad smile, memories of last night flashing; the dancing, his compliments…

_Guy spinning her around like no one was in the room._

Valerie shook a head a little, trying to will the memory away. Sir Arthur was to be her suitor; it would not do thinking of another man – even if that other man had his eyes on her constantly from the moment she walked into the room. She tried to ignore it, but every time her eyes darted to Guy’s direction, she found him staring at her.

It would be rude if it did not make her heart beat faster – again.

Sir Arthur took a sip from his drink. “You are mistaken – once a _basilissa_ , always a _basilissa_.”

“Forgive me, my lord, but I do not know what a _basilissa_ is,” Valerie said hesitantly.

He simply smiled and leaned closer to answer her. “’Tis the greek word for _imperatrix,_ ”

Understanding dawned on her – another word for _empress._ “I did not know you speak greek, my lord.” She said with enthusiasm – Valerie’s education was restricted to latin and some french she had picked up from Guy.

“In all truth, my lady, I do not speak greek at all – I did spend a year in Constantinople as a dignitary, but I only learned the very basic – it is a difficult language to speak,”

“Constantinople?” Valerie could barely contain her excitement. “Is it as mysterious as the stories say?”

Sir Arthur chuckled. “Mysterious? No, I do not think so. Do not fret,” he said when he saw her disappointed look. “It is as beautiful, though. I got to see the great Church of the Holy Wisdom, the Hagia Sophia as they call it. I visited the palace and witnessed the splendor of it in every corner. King Richard’s palace looks like a Dane’s longhouse in comparison.”

Valerie was hooked on his words. Such great places existed in the world, and she will never get to see them.

Seeing her dreamy look, Sir Arthur added. “I would like to take you there, one day.”

These words brought her back with a start. She felt the heat rising on her face and fumbled with something to answer. “It is a rather long journey; my father would not be able to take leave of his duties for such a long time, but you are kind to offer.”

He seemed amused, if nothing else. “He will not have to,” he said and now Valerie knew that he was ready to ‘reveal’ her that he would be her suitor. “I have your father’s permission to court you. You understand that I intend on seeing this courtship through. So, when I will take you to Constantinople, you will be my wife.”

Not for the first time, Valerie was speechless. She forced a smile to please him and then focused on the food on table.

***

It was only after lunch that she managed to find solitude again, escaping Sir Arthur and his attentions to the neglected castle garden. Flowers no longer grew in abundance, and the trees looked old and weak. _Is this what happened to humans as well, when they are being long denied love?_ Would that be Guy’s fate with Marian?

The question came to her unprompted. It was getting more difficult to keep herself composed with each passing day. Guy slipped in and out of her consciousness, like a persistent fly returning even though it had been waved off one too many times.

She was to wed Sir Arthur – her father had agreed to it, without asking her first. She had no choice but to comply.

He seemed a genuine and kind man. Surely, there were worse fates out there. She might even grow to love him.

_“Not as much as you will ever love-“_

“Stop!” the command came from both within her, and from somewhere above her. She whipped her head towards the direction of the sound.

“Stop defending her, son. She disobeyed the sheriff’s orders. Had she been a peasant man, I would have her kiss the headsman’s axe!” It was her father with his voice raised, raging against…

“But my lord,” came a calmer but pleading all the same baritone voice. Guy. “It was a misguided attempt to charity. Marian did not know any better, she thought she was being kind!”

Valerie wondered when she would get tired of hearing Marian’s name. _What has she done now?_

“And because she is just so charitable, I shall be charitable to her myself,” Valerie could hear the glee in her father’s manner of talking. It did not bode well for Marian, of that she was sure.

“You will spare her?” Guy sounded hopeful.

“Marian will pay for her transgression against me, but fret not, son, it will only be a symbolic punishment. No ducking stool for her to cure her heated personality, yet.” Vaisey said.

“What then? What will she face on the morrow?” The knight was anxious – his voice was quieter than usual, with a slight tremor.

The sheriff chuckled. “Just a guardsman and a scissor. You have better get her a new hairdress, to conceal her hair afterwards.”

She heard a sigh of relief. “Just her hair, then. ‘Tis alright, they will grow back.”

“Not before she learns not to cross me ever again,” Vaisey said playfully. “Although, I do hope for your sake - if for no one else’s - that by the time you wed her, she will be more tamed, son.”

Guy laughed – it was the short, abrupt sound Valerie had associated with him. “I intend to put an end to her wild impulses.”

“Good. I am glad to hear it,” her father replied. “Now, tell me Gisborne. What do you make of Sir Arthur?”

Valerie’s breath was caught. She dared not move a finger in order to avoid detection.

“He is an earl’s son – he will be an earl one day after his father passes away. He has money, power, a good head about his shoulders.” Guy’s analysis told neither of them anything new.

“Yes, yes, other than that,” the sheriff urged. “You know my daughter – she is smart for a woman, and less preposterous than most, but I have a feeling that she will give me trouble with this.”

The knight cleared his throat. “I think he has the charm to entice her, my lord. I believe she is half-way there, already.”

“The heart-eyes, you mean?” The sheriff scoffed. “I have seen her look more longingly at you when you were covered in mud and smelled like shit.”

Valerie was surprised her father had mentioned that. _Have I been this obvious?_

Sir Guy shared the surprise, losing his words.

“Do not fidget, Gisborne. It is quite alright,” the sheriff said at last. Valerie gasped in shock; what was going on through her father’s mind? “It was bound to happen, one day. It is a simple fascination. She is young and impressionable. I doubt her feelings run deeper than skin.”

Silence.

“Besides, you should know, that so long I am alive I will never allow such attachment to be formed. If I ever get the notion that you have set your sights on her, then I will simply kill you, and frame Hood.”

To his credit, Guy recovered quickly. “Of course, my lord. You know I would never act against your wishes.”

“Good boy.”

She heard footsteps, then. They were walking away heading somewhere into the castle. _Finally, I can breathe again._

But breathing did not come easy to her, now. The stress she caused herself by listening in not only one, but two private conversations that involved her, combined with the heavy spring air that had always caused her trouble, left her gasping.

She let a few moments pass, and her breathing evened once more. Feeling better, she started walking about the garden, putting her thoughts in order – a task that was especially hard when she did not know what to think for half the things she was not meant to hear that day.

One thing was certain; her father wanted her to wed Sir Arthur. The knight met all the requirements her father had set for her future husband: Sir Arthur would one day inherit his father’s earldom, which would make him a man of substantial wealth and considerable power.

As for the rest, Valerie was conflicted. How could her father know that she had felt something for Guy? Was it the favor she bestowed upon him at the tournament? Valerie thought it over, and she recalled that her father was completely indifferent during the time. The truth is, he never encouraged the affection growing between them, but he tolerated it for the most part.

Then, it came to her. _The serfs idle talk!_ Valerie could almost punch herself in the face for overlooking this; gossip was a surefire way to ignite rumors. That servant woman that helped her dress the night before, she had mentioned something about her and Guy.

_Your words worked like a charm on him. And it is not the first time this happens, either._

It seemed that talk of them had circulated amongst the serfs. Valerie was sure that her father had planted a spy or two among them – their assumptions must have reached him through them.

Having solved the mystery, Valerie felt more at ease. She tried not to think about what her father told Guy too much. She, herself, knew that it would always be impossible – he and she were like the sun and the moon – each of them chasing the other eternally but never quite meeting.

She smiled to herself thinking of the analogy; how easily she gave such cosmological importance to a fancy of hers. She would be a half-decent poet, if she would try it.

***

After managing to stay out of men’s way the whole day, she finally encountered one as she made her way to retire; it was a bit early yet, but she found she needed the extra rest.

Sir Arthur greeted her with a smile. “Ah, _Empress_. You are calling it a night?”

Valerie answered that she did.

“Then I shall not keep you long,” not easily deterred, Valerie figured. “Will you accompany me at the May Fair the day after tomorrow?”

“The May Fair?” Valerie repeated. It was a day traditionally spend outside in the fields, picking flowers and whatnot. She marveled at how fast the time went by, it seemed like yesterday when the whole Robin Hood mess came up. “I would love to.”

He seemed pleased with her answer, Valerie noted. He smiled, leaning in, while she stood as still as she could, her breath catching with his ever-growing proximity.

His lips met hers – a chaste kiss, one a lady would give her knight. Valerie’s first one, to be sure. She did not feel the earth shaking or the sun shining brighter than it ever did before. It was a plain thing – just the brush of the lips, nothing to remark upon, yet the poets made such a fuss about it!

Valerie moved away and bid him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much overhearing, you say? Well, too bad xD. "It can't get any sillier" you might say, but I grant you that it can. And it will.


	9. May Fair

The crowd had gathered at noon, waiting for the public shaming of a woman to occur. It was a sad affair, how men and women alike thirsted for such punishments, even despite their better nature. If it had been a thief to greet the hangman, the turnout would not be so large.

Lady Marian had the misfortune of being born a woman, and one with opinions at that. It was not a great crime she had committed, she merely caused an inconvenience to her father’s long-term plans; she drove her cart to the outskirts of Clun with some bread and cheese, in direct conflict to her father’s orders.

Valerie knew that the so-called pestilence that lingered in the village was long gone, and that the quarantine held in place was simply for his benefit – the sheriff wished to starve the villagers to death, and then claim the verdant land as a centerpiece for his future estates.

Marian and her inherent goodness had fallen out of the sheriff’s good graces – Valerie did not know whether she should agree with either person’s actions. _Is a peasant’s life worth such consideration? Is an entire village of idlers and workers worthy of any?_ Valerie wondered, taking in the faces of the folk that had come to witness, crying for justice.

They were bloodthirsty beasts, when it suited them, as uncivilized as the Norsemen that had come to plunder England all these years ago.

They are weak, Valerie thought, predators only to the ones weaker than them.

Lady Marian slowly walked on the scaffold, accompanied by two guards. She wore a white gown, her long dark hair loose, swaying with the breeze. Valerie saw Sir Guy shifting on his other foot at the sight of her.

Marian might not have committed a terrible crime and her punishment for it might be undeserving, but Valerie was sure that she was guilty of far worse things than that. This ‘lesson’ as her father called it, would only serve to push Marian into working harder against them. She was not a woman easily broken by the will of men.

Valerie admired her for her countenance and the strength of character, for how brave and outspoken she was. Her stubbornness would only land her in harm’s way, though.

Sir Edward was standing a few steps below them, his face fixed on his daughter.

The sheriff cleared his throat, the riotous assembly cooled down, eager to hear their lord’s speech. “We cannot have challenges to our authority,” he pointedly said, complete silence now befalling the crowd. “The law applies to everybody. Even the privileged, even those who think that are beyond it, be it their status or their fortune.”

Marian stared right ahead, standing still and silent, making no plea. The guard approached with a scissor in hand. Taking Marian’s hair into his other hand, she started clipping. Valerie did not turn her face away, even though she wanted to. It felt disrespectful. In another life, where she had the strength of her opinions, she might have been the one getting her hair cut. Or even worse.

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, mirroring Marian’s who barely managed to hold them back.

 _It is a cruel thing to do,_ Valerie thought, _a woman’s hair is her crown._ They were taking it away from her, in plain view for everyone to see.

Vaisey did not stay for the whole ordeal, when he was satisfied, he went back to the castle, Sir Guy closely following him. Valerie thought she saw a hint of moisture in his eyes – _he loves her._ The realization stung, even if it was not something entirely unexpected.

Unlike the sheriff, Valerie thought it her duty to stay until the very end. When the guardsman was done, the crowd jeered and protested, asking for more. _Bloodthirsty beasts, indeed._

“Enough!” cried Valerie, and the assembled men and women fell silent. Marian looked directly at her, her face tear-stricken. “Disperse now quietly, or the guards will escort each and every one of you to the dungeon.”

She gave a pointed look to the Captain of the Guard, and the old soldier completely grasped the meaning. He motioned for his men to walk towards the townsfolk – it did the trick wonderfully, as they now rushed to empty the courtyard.

Sir Edward climbed the scaffold, and placed a cowl on his daughter’s head, to conceal her shame. _If only it was that easy._

“That was well done, my lady,”

Valerie was startled. Turning around, she saw Sir Arthur looking at her with his bright blue eyes, full of admiration.

“Lady Marian is a friend,” Valerie said. “I could not spare her the punishment, but I could spare her the further degradation.”

Sir Arthur smiled as he offered his arm. “You are a good friend, then.”

She truly was not, but this was something that she would not protest. She linked her arm in his, turning her back to Marian and the misery her father had caused. _She brought this to herself,_ a baser part of her supplied.

***

May Day came, and the weather was as pleasant as the name promised – the sun shone amidst a clear blue sky, warm and inviting, and the air was heavy with the scent of flowers in bloom.

They had started early, a dozen people all in all, including the guards that accompanied them. Two guards were in the front, leading the way, making sure that they were protected. Behind them rode Vaisey, with Sir Guy following close behind. Valerie kept close to them, with Sir Arthur on her left and a sour Lady Marian on her right, her short hair loose, swaying with each step her horse was taking.

Marian seemed as if she had taken the punishment like a slap across the face; stinging at first, but then quickly forgotten as life carried on. For her, life indeed carried on, as Sir Guy was quick to go invite her to the Fair, and she was eager to accept. To hear Guy speak of it, one would think Marian kissed his hands in gratitude the moment he uttered the words. Valerie doubted it that Marian’s enthusiasm had been so overt, but she was not about to go and burst his happiness.

Sir John of York, was the latest addition to the party, as the old knight had come to Nottingham at Sir Arthur’s behest, and almost won the tournament in the process. It was an impressive feat, considering that most of his adversaries were a lot younger.

They have been following the river upstream for some time at a leisure pace, and Valerie for once did not complain about the riding – the sight of the children running around and the distant sounds of music coming from somewhere close and drawing ever nearer, spurred her on.

It was truly a rare morning; neither too hot or windy – not a cloud to be seen for miles. The waters of the river Trent gleamed in the sunlight, casting a million diamond-spots of reflection that would surely blind a man if he stared at it too long.

Sir Arthur was remarkably well-dressed for the occasion; his clothes were not too fine, as they were expected to go flower hunting, but they looked to be well-made and most of all, practical.

He must have caught her stealing glances at him, for he smiled at her quite often. Valerie could not resist the impulse to return the gesture; he was such an easy going person, his personality, the charm with which he spoke and behaved was akin to a magnet – it drew people in. He would make her a good husband, she thought.

Yet her mind wandered to the dark-clad knight riding close by her father – such a contrast between the two men! Guy defined himself as a man of action and consequently of few words, and calling him agreeable would a stretch too far. She knew that he could be most unpleasant when he meant to, and he surely strived to mean it a lot.

Despite all their external, skin deep differences, Valerie thought she saw a similarity that was hidden well beneath the surface. Both men seemed to be driven by a sense of loyalty, and both men seemed to inspire it, to some degree.

Sir Arthur had come to Nottingham to act as a spokesperson, representing his own father in all matters. Vaisey seemed mighty pleased with him, for once, and Valerie wondered how much of this was planned. _Was an eventual marriage between the two families always the ultimate goal?_

Valerie did not want to find that out, not yet. It was her father’s wish that she accepts Arthur’s advances to a reasonable degree, and that was her intention. Nothing else mattered, for now.

***

It was not long after they had settled at their destined pavilion that Sir Arthur asked her to take a stroll nearby. With a nod of his head, her father permitted it, so Valerie took the knight’s hand and walked by his side.

“What is your favorite flower, my lady? Which one do you like best?” He had a playful look about him as he asked her.

Valerie considered her answer for a heartbeat. “I like all flowers, but if I had to choose I would say buttercups or pansies – they are small and underrated, often overlooked and ignored in favor of the more beautiful ones like roses or lilies, or another sort of exotic flowers entirely.

Sir Arthur did not speak, but he did make a throaty sound as he examined her.

“Have I answered wrong, my lord?” His demeanor made her anxious for reasons she could not comprehend.

He shook his head. “No, dear heart. There can be no wrong answer to these kinds of questions,” he smiled at her before he went on. “I find your choice in flora most suiting to your sense of self.”

Now, she was confused. _What does he mean?_ The quizzical look on her face prepared him for the question she had not yet ask out loud. “I only meant it in the best of intents, my lady. You consider yourself one of those underappreciated flowers, set aside in favor of the great beauty around you,” she was about to protest, but he raised a hand to let him continue. “I am here to show you how loved and adored you can be.”

With that, he leaned down to kiss her lips. Valerie panicked, as they were standing in the middle of an open field, surrounded by people. She turned her head away before he reached her and excused herself.

“Forgive me,” he called after her. “I got carried away. It will not happen again, I assure you.”

Valerie forced a smile when she eventually looked at him. “It is alright, my lord. All is forgiven.”

The smile he gave her was enough to melt an iceberg, much less her conviction. _Such a handsome man, and so intent on courting me._

“I thank you, _empress_. Shall we go look for buttercups and pansies?” The teasing was back, apparently.

“Yes,” Valerie replied, taking the lead.

***

Finding a particular sort of flower proved a time-consuming task; a full hour had gone by the time they came across a patch of the precious yellow buttercups. Valerie squealed in delight and quickly fell down to pluck them. They would make her a fine garland to place upon her hair. Sir Arthur kneeled down beside her, assisting her in the task.

When enough were gathered, Valerie sat down on the green grass, not caring if her dress got stained by mud or else. She expertly weaved the flowers into a circular shape, as the knight silently watched her. Whenever Valerie would raise her eyes to him, she saw him beaming at her, like a lovestruck fool.

The seventh or eighth time she spotted him, she dared to ask him. “You are watching me like a hawk, my lord. Am I doing something wrong?”

He laughed heartily at her words, attracting the attention of the nearby people. Valerie’s cheeks turned pink, unused to the attention. “My lady,” Sir Arthur said between bouts of laughter. “You could never do wrong, I assure you. It is plain admiration for your skill that has my eyes captive.”

Valerie chuckled. “You sure know how to flatter a woman, Sir Arthur. It makes me wonder how many pair of hands have captured your eyes before.”

She regretted opening her mouth as soon as she was done speaking. _Why did I say that?_ She wanted to slap herself for speaking so out of turn to her suitor. She started forming an apology, but he cut her short.

“You are an exquisite creature to be sure,” he said with none of the rage she suspected there would be. “To answer your question, or rather, to appease your mind as you did not truly ask me, I declare myself an innocent; no other pair of hands had mesmerized me, no set of eyes had ever enchanted me. I find myself at a loss with you, my lady, but I would not have it any other way.”

Valerie gulped. This was a declaration of love if she ever heard one. _What to say,_ she racked her brains to find something suitable to utter. Nothing came to her. She just stared at him, a half-smile on her face, the blush on her cheeks had deepened since his confession even more. She must have been as red as beets.

“You do not have to say anything,” he said after the silence dragged a little too long. “I will wait for you to realize your feelings yourself. There is no hurry and certainly no pressure – we are young and life is ahead of us, nothing wrong with taking it slow.”

“I-I, thank you,” she managed finally, then instantly continued her work on the flower garland in her lap. He spoke no more, and he only silently helped her finish her task.

Her thoughts raced towards another, who was probably making a similar confession in some other part of her field, looking as handsome as ever, clad in his dark clothes. She felt her heartbeat quicken – if wishes came true, it would have been _him_ sitting by her side, _him_ speaking words of adoration to her, and not to Marian.

Alas, it was not to be. She was duty bound to obey her father, and honor bound to accept the suit of a man she barely knew, and not the one who had unwillingly claimed her heart not so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to "technical" difficulties, I will be uploading once a week from now on, on Sundays most likely. Anyway, enjoy!


	10. The Sheriff's Grand Plan

“Sir Arthur and you seem to get along nicely,” her father smirked from the head of the table when they were dining alone, after all these days. Sir Guy had returned to Locksley and Sir Arthur had left an hour prior to inform his father, the Earl of York of the latest developments regarding Nottingham…and them.

Valerie looked straight into her father’s eyes – it was as if she was staring at her own in the looking glass, so similar in shape and color, a direct copy. The little lines around his was what set them apart, and the hidden malice he so easily unleashed upon any man unfortunate enough to cross him.

“He has been very kind,” Valerie said matter-of-factly, but hesitated before continuing on. “He is very attentive, but I guess that this was your goal all along?” There was no bite in her question, but she saw her father physically recoil, as if she had struck him with the strongest slap.

Recovering took him no more than a heartbeat, yet Valerie had witnessed it, and the image was burned to her brain like a brand. _He thinks me stupid,_ Valerie realized, her temper rising. _He thinks me incapable of understanding motives and motivations!_

_The absurdity! To think of me as less intelligent than the various bootlickers he keeps around!_

“Yes,” he admitted, his expression guarded. “It is in my interest, as well as yours, for this courtship to blossom into a beautiful romance.”

She knew of this already – the day she accidently overheard him and Sir Guy talking about her and Sir Arthur, her father heavily implied that this was what he wanted. _He does not know that I know._

“You want this romance to succeed, to build a strong alliance between Nottingham and York, an alliance that binds York to _our_ cause, to stand behind the Prince Regent?” Valerie phrased it as a question, but it was more of a statement.

Vaisey smiled. “You, my darling daughter, are astute. Yes, this is what I intend to do, and your role in this will be crucial. I want Sir Arthur attached to you, because he is his father’s heir. One day, the Earl will die and Arthur will take his place. You have to be by his side; your influence will keep him in line when the time comes to strike.”

She chewed over his words, as he silently watched her taking in the information he provided. Understanding dawned on her, then. “You mean to form a faction against the King,” Valerie whispered and waited for his confirmation. When she received it, she knew that she had the puzzle almost figured out. “You want to depose the king and put Prince John on the throne.”

“Very good,” he said. “You are very quick, I am impressed.”

Valerie shrugged off his compliment, eager to find out what she could not yet decipher. “Why?” It was a simple inquiry, but she imagined the answer would be all but.

The sheriff leaned back on his chair, his hands on the armrests. “King Richard does not care for this country. As soon as they placed the golden crown on his head, he rode off to the Holy Land, to fight the Pope’s wars, eager for the absolution a participation in the crusade would earn him.”

“What great sins have he committed to seek indulgence in a manner such as this?” Valerie realized then, that she knew next to nothing about her king. She was a little girl when he was crowned and cared little about the politics of the nation.

Her father clicked his tongue. “Oh, only the worst. Sins of the flesh, sins that would sent a less privileged man to the scaffold. He had the good grace of being born in the royal family. His appetites were met with discretion rather than accusation.”

 _Sodomy._ As grievous a sin as murder in the eyes of the Church. No wonder he felt compelled to repent. “Richard, Coer de Lion, is…” She could not finish the sentence; it turned out she did not have to, her father confirmed it.

“Yes,” he said. “He goes to war, bleeds this country dry to feed him and his army, all because he wants to gain entry to the garden of Eden.” He spat the last word, ever defying of the Church and its teachings. “As if I would care what an old man atop his palace in Rome would think of me.”

Valerie had another question. “What of the Prince, do you think he would make a better ruler than Richard?”

He stood up, and walked to the window without speaking. He had his back to her, his hands behind his back, looking away. “Prince John cares for the well-being of his country, he is not a French-loving fool. He was the successor Henry the Second wanted; the Queen Mother had different ideas, and plotted to put her beloved Richard on the throne. Prince John does not care for glory found in the battlefield, or ballads to exalt his name until the end of time. Prince John is a man of subtle action, such as myself.”

“Is this why he places such trust in you? Is this why he made you a Sheriff?”

He took a moment before answering, his eyes still transfixed on something or another that went on in the courtyard. “It is part of the reason, yes. First and foremost, I am a man capable of doing what is must to be done,” he drew a breath and Valerie wondered if her father was uncomfortable. _No, it cannot be._ “I take no joy or pleasure in it. I do not relish the job itself, but I reap the benefits, so I might as well rid myself of any guilt or hard feelings. The prince knows I desire power, a barony of my own to run and rule as I please, where I do not have to sully my hands with the dirty work of collecting taxes. I want a future for you, as you are only a woman and the law is rarely in your favor.”

“Were the Prince to grant you a barony, your claim would be tested at every turn. Vassals are allowed to wage war on other vassals if their claim is strong enough.” Valerie provided, but surely her father would already know that. His tight smile suggested that he indeed knew this.

“My claim would be tested, of course. The members of high nobility will frown and titter and whine, because I am not as highborn as they.”

 _Then what was his plan? Had he an army ready to defend himself against all his adversaries?_ “You are relying on the Prince’s grace, then, to protect you?”

Her father sneered; a contained, underhanded sound. “You think me a fool? Relying on a royal’s protection will get you as far as the door – on the other side of it, you are a piece of meat in a wolf’s den. No,” he said, turning to face her. “I have something more. I have somebody with a claim so indisputable, not even God can protest it.”

Valerie had no idea what he meant by that, and it must have been plainly written on her face, because he laughed again.

“Look at you, trying to figure out the meaning behind my words! They have no subterfuge in them, I assure you. The castle I have set my eyes upon is no other than the Pevensey, down by the coast. This castle belonged to Lord Henry Sinclair, but then through the messy inheritance laws passed to a different family altogether, a Lord Hubert or some other.”

“Henry Sinclair? My mother’s father?” Valerie asked, more confused than before. She had known of course that her mother was an English noblewoman, but she had no idea that her family had been barons! _Barons!_

Vaisey nodded. “The very same. He denounced your mother the day of our wedding, thus excluding her from the succession, comfortable that his two sons will go on marrying and having children of their own. Adeline’s father outlived all his children; his sons were young, their blood boiling for battle and glory, and so they went and met their ends in the battlefields they so adored. Lord Henry remarried, but he was already old and frail at the point, and he saw no more children. One would think that he would see sense at this point but he was a stubborn man and would not revoke his silly denunciation until it was too late, and the scheming Huberts snatched the title before his body was cold. Your mother died knowing her father wanted nothing to do with her.”

This was the longest she ever heard him speak of her mother’s family, or her mother. She saw the sadness it brought him to think of her, even after all these years. Unwittingly, a tear escaped her, rolled down her cheek. She made a tremendous effort to speak in a normal voice and not in a croak. “You mean to take Pevensey in my name?”

“Indeed, I do. When the time is right.”

***

Valerie tried to tuck the conversation away for the time being; it kept surfacing, making her mull over things she could not control. It was worry that the battle her father wished to fight would prove to be fatal either for him or her. It was concern that the king would return and somehow know of the treason they were hatching. Deep inside her, she would rather not know about it.

She was reading by the window sill, where the morning light was plenty, but she took no notice of the words on the passage; she must have read an entire paragraph three times, when exasperated, she tossed the book away from her, unable to focus on it. It was going to be one of those days, she thought with a sigh.

I need to take a walk, she thought, looking at the town just below her feet, bustling with activity. Even cooped up in the castle, she could still hear the clanging of hammer and tongs that told of a blacksmith working diligently at his forge, and the distant cries of tradesmen as they pitched their wares for costumers to see.

She did not know if it was folly or excitement that guided her steps, but she slipped unnoticed by the castle guards, braving the city all alone. Surely, she would not be in danger – her father had the walled town well-guarded, with men at every post.

Even though she had been to the Market district a thousand times, the experience felt brand new; she was alone, for the first time in ages and she took in every detail with eyes open wide. She walked by the stalls with the fresh produce and homemade pies, the smell of which made her mouth water.

She hadn’t thought to take a few coins with her and she deeply regretted it, inwardly cursing herself, as she forced herself to walk away from the bakery, and deeper into the market. Children running underfoot, playing with sticks, crying out their imaginary titles and declaring themselves as their favorite heroes; Valerie smiled, recalling a life long ago, when she ran around pretending to be Matilda of Tuscany who commanded her Italian troops in the name of the Pope, and in her imagination the Gran Contessa fought beside them as well. The tale of Matilda was one she knew well, because one of her tutors was an Italian woman married to Vaisey’s former lieutenant.

“Could you spare a coin, my lady?” Lost in the sweet memories of childhood, Valerie had not taken notice of the beggarly woman that had approached her, with her palm flat and outstretched, and a haunting grief-stricken look about her eyes. She had walked further inside the town by that point, finding herself in the quiet back alleys.

Valerie could not look at her directly anymore; the woman was maybe ten years older than her, but she looked even older – her hair had gone unwashed for a long time, as it fell limp against her face, which was abominably thin, barely more than a skeleton. Her clothes were rags – a very old tunic that was too big for her, and a brais with several holes on it. As for boots, or any other kind of shoe, it was not existent. “No,” said Valerie, already turning away from her. “I am sorry, I do not.”

“You’re dressed very nicely to be stingy,” the woman called. Valerie took a brief look at her dress; it wasn’t something particularly fine – it was a simple green dress, one of those she wore in everyday situations, when there were no guests to entertain. Despite mentally preparing her defense, Valerie did not speak, but opted to walk away from the insolent beggar.

With dampened spirits, she took the way back to the safety of the castle, but the woman had other plans. She grabbed Valerie’s hand with such force – and combined with the total unexpectedness of such an attack – that threw her on the ground. Before she could gather her thoughts, she felt the coldness of a blade on her throat.

“Please,” Valerie begged, fighting the tears. “I do not have any money on me.” The woman was relentless, however, pressing the knife a bit harder on her skin.

“I’d be the judge of that,” she replied, and started searching her. When she found no hidden pouch, her eyes glinted with anger. “Why would a slip of a girl in such a fine dress would venture the streets alone, with no money on her person?” She demanded to know.

“Please,” said Valerie again. “I am the sheriff’s daughter. If you hurt me, he will hurt you and your family. I have no coins on me, I did not think to take some with me. Please, let me go!”

Although she had never been pious, that moment she prayed to God to help her, throw somebody in her way and save her. She didn’t want to die, especially in a back alley of Nottingham town, alone and afraid.

“And I am a priest!” The woman let out a laugh, one would think that she had heard the greatest joke of the world. Suddenly, her eyes focus on Valerie’s neck again, for another reason.

“The chain around your neck,” she said and Valerie’s eyes widened. _No, anything but this,_ she thought, silently pleading that she would not take it from her. “It is a nice piece. It’ll fetch a good price.” Her hand snaked around Valerie’s neck, feeling for the clasp, while she kept the pressure on the knife to force her into stillness.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,”

The woman stilled. Valerie had closed her eyes without realizing it, and now at the sound of the man’s voice _–his voice,_ her mind provided – she opened them. It was Sir Guy standing above them both, the tip of his sword on the back of the would-be thief.

“Drop your weapon,” he growled, and although the sound was guttural, the drawl of it sounded like music in Valerie’s ears. “I will let you live.”

Cornered, the woman removed the knife from Valerie’s throat and let it on the ground. Two armed guards rushed to apprehend her. “To the dungeons with her.” Guy ordered despite the woman’s protests.

Sheathing his sword, Sir Guy turned to Valerie and helped her up. “What are you doing outside, alone?” He asked softly, without a hint of the anger he had directed at the woman.

Valerie shallowed hard. “I-I just wanted to take a walk,” she said feebly.

He took his gloves off and stuffed them into his belt, then gave her a tiny smile. “Come,” he placed a gentle hand on her back. “Let me walk you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is :) Arthur will be absent for a little while longer, I think we can bear without him.   
> Thank you to everyone for reading and supporting this fic, your words made me smile and turned my cheeks red. Also, to my irl friends who are reading this in the shadows, I love you very much, I'll miss you during this Athens lockdown.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed  
> <3


	11. Among Us Pt. I

His hand lingered on her back, and Valerie felt her skin burn but in a way that was delightful. She tried not to squirm away, but the sensation proved a bit much. “Thank you,” she said when her thoughts settled at last. “You saved my life.”

Guy chuckled. “I guess you owe me, now.”

“I guess I do,” she replied, weighting her next words. “Whatever shall I do to repay you?”

The knight thought it over for a while. “I have something to ask of you,” he said, his face dead serious. Valerie was intrigued – what could be of such importance? “I am aware that Sir Arthur has been granted permission to woo you,” he paused, unsure how to proceed. Taking a deep breath, he went on. “I would ask of you only that if you deem him unworthy of your affection, you will let me know.”

Now Valerie was confused. “To what end, Sir Guy?”

“Your happiness,” he said, not hesitating at all. “I will not have you wed to somebody you do not want.”

A sad smile played on her lips. “And what could you do about it? Run him through?”

She meant it more as a tease, but Guy was as solemn as ever when he replied. “If I had to. I would fight an army if it meant you were happy.” _Come hell or high water, I will stand beside you and protect you until I draw my last breath._ – The promise he had made long ago sprang again into the forefront of her mind. But, alas, they were words spoken in haste, an oath made to a child who was scared of thunderstorms and lightning. He should not be held true to them. She should release him.

“I will be happy when I see you had fulfilled your ambitions, Sir Guy. When you have your lands and a wife and children to share them with, when you build a home for them and keep them safe from the world. As for me, I will be happy knowing that I am doing my duty, as my father wishes it to be.”

He halted for a moment, as if his feet have been glued to the ground. “Do you believe that this is all there is to it? Duty?” he asked, clearly in disbelief. The Valerie he’s known for so long never spoke in such terms, much less advocate them.

“What else is there for women?” she countered. “But be at ease, Sir Arthur is more than kind to me, and at this point is more than I could ever ask of a suitor.”

“Kindness?” there was a question in his tone, although he did not wait for an answer. “Women are strange creatures, indeed.”

She did not miss the sceptic frown on his face; Valerie concluded that his thoughts must be of Marian and the disaster that was this suit. To confirm her suspicion, she asked him to elaborate.

“I am sorry, but no matter how kind I have been to Lady Marian, unlocking her heart is as hard as breaking into the royal vault. I do not think your opinions apply to all.” He explained.

_Well, aren’t I a genius! At this point I might as well claim that I can read minds!_

And once again, at the mention of her name, Valerie’s anger rose. She needed to know what Marian’s game was – she suspected espionage, but so far nothing had leaked, either from being innocent or Guy not confiding in her – she needed to be sure.

“I guess it does not,” Valerie said. “I did not claim to speak for all the women in the world, Sir Guy. I spoke only for myself.”

***

Sir Guy made himself scarce after he informed the sheriff of the predicament he found Valerie in. She wanted to be mad at him, but she could not – it was his duty to let the sheriff know and he only did that. _But he could have stayed and support me, a little,_ she thought bitterly.

“And what were you thinking going out on your own?” The sheriff’s ire was focused solely on her, as it should be.

Valerie dared not to look him in the eye. “I just needed a breath of fresh air, that is all.”

“That is all? That is all? Do you even listen to yourself?” He hissed to her ear, seething with anger. “You could have been hurt! If not for Gisborne…”

_She’d be dead._

He had told her a few times already, and with each time his anger grew and grew, the tirade ever going on and on, until he had repeated each phrase at least twice.

“Teach me how to fight, then!” Valerie’s outburst took him by surprise. “You keep telling me that the world is a dangerous place, but you do not let me equip myself with the means of protecting me and mine!”

He had taken a step back. “You really think that handing you a sword will ensure your safety?” He had a sneer on his face, which infuriated Valerie further – after all these years, after all that she has proven to be able to accomplish, he still doubted and underestimated her abilities.

“A sword served me well last time,” she said with a biting edge. “Nobody was around to save me, until it was too late. Your enemies are the ones that hunt me down, teach me how to deal with them.”

The sneered vanished, as he remembered what happened not so long ago – when his own castle guards sought to dispatch both him and his daughter.

Now Valerie was looking at him dead in the eyes, emboldened him flinching at her words. This was not a fond memory for him either.

“Very well,” he said. “I shall talk with Gisborne about it. He is the best fighter we have, and the only man I can trust in this damned castle.”

 _Victory,_ she thought and smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “If you’ll excuse me…” Then turned to rush to her bedchamber before the sheriff had time to recover.

Is it humanly possible for a heart to beat any faster than Valerie’s own, she did not know the answer. Guy would be her tutor once again, and this time with her father’s blessing! She wanted to scream of excitement.

***

The next time she went to the hall, her father had a visitor; it was a sleazy man that went by the name Lucky George, who traded pennies for anything of value the peasants possessed. She had seen him once or twice before, and she knew that her father greatly valued George’s chosen profession, as it earned him money.

Sir Guy was, as always, standing by his side, an immovable rock against the sheriff’s chair. He had a scowl on his face, which was common enough when they had to deal with people of his cloth.

Lucky George was there to request assistance, she heard as she walked in, for he had been attacked in Sherwood by Hood and his men.

“It is an outrage!” her father declared, not paying any attention to her whatsoever. She silently took the empty seat on his left. “An innocent man, robbed, whilst going about his legitimate business. Preposterous!”

The sheriff was in the mood for flair, it seemed. He looked agitated and the tone of his voice did little to mask his keen interest in the matter _. What is going through his mind?_ Valerie wondered.

Lucky George, in complete contrast to Vaisey, spoke in a sober, calculated tone. “I need more guards”

“Out of the question,” Sir Guy flat out declined. “The Guard is stretched thin as it is, we cannot spare them.”

The sheriff was quick to prove Gisborne a liar. “You shall have them,” he said earning a surprised look from Valerie and a disapproving one from Sir Guy.

The man sneered. “About half a dozen should do,” he said, reveling on the discontent he thought he brought amongst the sheriff and his lieutenant. “Oh, and I need a new carriage and all.”

Ignoring Guy’s scoff, her father was quick to consent, and it made Valerie even more suspicious of his motives. “Of course. See to it, Gisborne.”

“I bid you good day, my lords.” Lucky George turned around and left, without standing on ceremony, or waiting to be dismissed.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Valerie spoke. “Why are you so eager to help him, father?”

With a smile and a pat on her hand, he explained. “This man is worth his weight in gold, my dear girl. He makes profit, we get our taxes. It is good, a public-private partnership.”

“But that is not all there is to it, surely?” Valerie pressed.

Her father smiled at her. “She is intelligent, is she not, Gisborne?”

“She has always been, my lord.” Sir Guy provided.

“Can you not talk about me as if I am not here?” Valerie spat. That her father underestimated her was something she had to live with. She could not, however, have it be public knowledge. She deserved better.

Ignoring her little outburst, her father got to the issue at hand, thus gracing her with an explanation. “Robin Hood must have known George’s whereabouts. The first time he braved the forest, he immediately got robbed. Coincidence? I think not. Hood knows more about our business than we do,” he said, looking pointedly at both of them. “The question is, how?

In a space of a heartbeat, Sir Guy’s eyes widened in understanding. It did not so shocked Valerie, as she already had her suspicions about a certain lady possibly handing out important piece of information to unsavory characters. “We have a spy amongst us, feeding information to Hood and his band of outlaws.”

The sheriff nodded in approval of the conclusion. “Very good. Do you know what we have to do to catch a spy?”

Valerie answered before Guy could, without thinking. “You set a trap,” she said, thinking that if her suspicions were right, this could solve two major problems of hers, both concerning Marian; the first one concerned her family’s well-being. She, Guy and father were all in danger as long as Marian was privy to whatever was going on in the castle, and the second one, Guy would be free of her – he would be forced to forget her, and pursue another. Valerie only hoped the next one was more agreeable and less treacherous.

“Very good,” her father said with a congratulatory wink. “Lay the trap, Gisborne and we will catch the mole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been playing a lot of Among Us, instead of writing, so this is how this chapter got its name. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you leave a comment for me and i hope you have a great week :)


	12. Among Us Pt. II

She was at the great hall again, seated by the hearthfire, pretending to read a book. Sir Edward and his daughter, Marian were here, seeking refuge for the night, since they had been attacked by outlaws in their own home earlier in the evening.

And of course, wherever Marian was, Sir Guy was sure to follow. He behaved like the most loyal puppy when around her, and it was gritting on her nerves so much, that even though she was not a violent person by default, Valerie wanted to smack his head with the book she was currently holding.

He had a silver necklace in hand, one of a Celtic design, certainly not the most expensive gift he had ever bought, but one of worth nonetheless. He instructed Marian to turn around, and he gingerly tied it to the back of her neck, as if it was made of china and had to be extra careful or it would break. Unconsciously, Valerie touched her own silver necklace he had once gifted to her.

If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right then and there.

Her jealousy notwithstanding, she felt really bad about him; he was a person who liked to give, and what he gave he gave generously – there was no middle ground for him, it was all or nothing – but received little in affection or otherwise.

And then there was the tiny matter that Marian was probably handing out information to Hood – the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. The blades in her hair the day Lord Robert decided to defy the law of this land, the constant back and forth in the affection she showed Guy – she always kept him at a distance, but not too much that she risked losing him. She was once betrothed to Robin Hood, and even though she had declared that she no longer cared for him, something in Valerie’s heart told her that was not the case. Not to mention that Vaisey had punished her by publicly humiliating her, which would only serve in encouraging Marian to fall right in the outlaws’ arms. All the clues pointed towards her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Guy circling back in front of her. “Do you like it?” she heard ask in a low, sultry voice. Valerie was sure that should he ever talk to her like that, she would blush.

“Yes, I do but-“ Marian’s voice was equally quiet. Her protest was cut off by Guy.

“It’s simple silver. You have no need of gold and gaudy jewels. Your beauty more than makes up for it.” His smile at that moment was irresistible. Valerie recalled the May Fair, when Sir Arthur had complimented her when they were sitting by the green grass – he had a flowery pattern of speech when it came to this sort of thing – while Guy was more direct.

_A man of action, not words._

Sir Edward excused himself, glancing at his daughter one last time before retiring for the night. He deemed Valerie a good enough chaperone, it seemed.

Marian was hesitant. “Really, Sir Guy, I cannot accept it,” she said, slightly worrying her lower lip. _A lie?_ Valerie thought, now blatantly observing them. Fortunately, they both were engrossed by their conversation to notice. Nonetheless, Valerie forced her eyes to the book again. The letters jumped right in front of her eyes, but she did not care. All she wanted was to hear the rest of the conversation. “You offer me too many gifts.”

“Have I insulted you?” The sour note in his voice spoke volumes. Marian fidgeted. “You do not like it,” said he with a disappointed sigh. “It’s too plain, too simple. Take it off.”

Just as Valerie was hoping for a win here, she was utterly defeated. “No,” Marian recovered quickly, and smooth-talked her way out of the situation. “No!” she declared a little louder than before. “I like it. I will treasure it.”

She accompanied the words with a smile, and it was all it took for Guy to forget her previous ungratefulness. Valerie wanted to groan and to scream in the most unladylike manner, but she kept herself in check.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway – heavy steps they were, of a man who wore armor – a guard was approaching.

Sir Guy seemed to have gone selectively deaf, his full attention was still on Marian. “It is a gift of friendship,” he told her.

“And I am very grateful. Both for your gift and for your friendship.”

The guard patiently waited by the doorway to be noticed, shifting his weight from one foot to another, as the moments passed by. At last, he tried clearing his throat, but to no avail, as Guy was totally transfixed by her.

Already beyond done with the situation, Valerie looked up. “Yes?” she beckoned the guard to approach.

“My lady,” he said with a curt nod to her, but turned to Guy immediately. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

Guy instantly turned and took the guard aside, speaking in hushed voices. Valerie could make something out what was being said, and she was certain Marian did too. It was the beginning of the end, for her.

“No guards? At all?” The man was dumbfounded by what Guy had ordered him to do. Guy placed a hand on the guard’s shoulder and told repeated himself.

“Why would we want to attract attention to a chest full of the king’s silver passing through Sherwood? We would be inviting the outlaws to attack.”

The guard nodded. “Aye, Sir. Understood.”

He made to leave, but Guy stopped him. “And tell no one about this. Not even the other guards.”

“As you command, my lord.”

Valerie took one look at Marian, and saw the gleam in her otherwise cold eyes – she had heard something of interest, and her heart sunk with the realization, because it meant that _he_ would be betrayed in the most possible way. But at least, this would end soon – the trap would work, Guy and father would realize that Marian is the culprit and then they would send her away, or worse. Valerie shivered at the thought that her father might be as angry as to hang a noblewoman, without a second’s consideration.

_Why should I feel bad for her? All she has ever done us is harm._

***

Any minute now, they expected news of their little operation – the decoy box has left the castle with the break of dawn, per the sheriff’s plan. It has been two hours, Valerie was informed as she entered the hall, finding everyone there waiting in anticipation, her father pacing about the room, Sir Guy staring out the window with a bored expression on his face, his body supported by the wall.

They did not even greet her back when she bid them good morning, each of them lost in their thoughts. Valerie shrugged it off and took a seat by the well-tended fire, ignoring them as they had done her.

The silence that had befallen them was interrupted by hasty footsteps approaching them. The guard that Sir Guy had given the instructions the previous day showed up, out of breath from running.

The sheriff and his lieutenant stood still at attention. “Come on, my good man, spit it out!” her father exclaimed impatient to hear whether their little ploy was successful.

Still panting, the guard replied. “My lord sheriff…outlaws…the forest…the king’s chest,”

The two men exchanged a knowing glance. “Did you speak of it to anyone else? The plan, I mean.” Sir Guy asked, his voice betraying the quiet menace she had so often associated with him.

“No, Sir Guy, I would never!” the guard protested, but his words went unheard. Two guards entered the room at some invisible signal Valerie did not know about and restrained the him.

“Neither did I. Take him to the dungeon,” he commanded, the words cutting ice. They carried the alleged traitor away, despite his protests that he never told anybody of the route the chest was supposed to take.

Something in his eyes, a shadow of a tear ready to fall, made Valerie believe him. _Was her feeling true, or was it eagerness to blame Marian?_ She felt confused and dizzy for the first time in forever. _“Is my personal feelings towards her getting in the way of the truth?”_

Valerie thought of a possible solution to this problem; she would go to the dungeons and speak to the man herself. She could read faces, and she was good at detecting lies – if anybody was able to find the truth, it was her.

She just needed to act before the inquisitor got to the man – and before Sir Guy and her father decided to step in, when nothing would come from him.

“Now that this is solved…” the sheriff’s voice seemed distant. _It is now or never,_ Valerie braced herself, and quickly followed the way down to the torture chamber, where undoubtedly, the guard was waiting for the inquisitor.

***

Valerie did not frequent this part of the castle, and with good reason – she never liked the sight of blood, or the cries of those in pain – the inhabitants of the cells were not the greatest company a young girl could ask for.

She saw the guard being stripped off his armor and tied to a pillar. An array of torture tools were laid on the large wooden table that was against the wall – knives of all shapes and sizes, rods, pencils and scalpels. She did the best to ignore them and focus on the man.

“Leave us,” she said with as much authority she could muster. The guards shared a questioning look, and did not move away.

“I said, leave us.” Valerie repeated more sternly than before. She noticed a slight shift in the stature. “Else my father, _the sheriff,_ will hear of this.”

That did it – the scurried off, muttering apologies as they went, but Valerie promptly ignored them.

The guard raised his head slowly, dazed and confused by what was going on. “My lady?” he tried not to choke on his own words.

“I just need to ask you-“ she realized that she did not know his name. “What is your name, soldier?”

“Owen, they call me,” he replied, still skeptical.

“Owen, I just need to ask you this one question – did you inform Robin Hood, or any man that might associate with him, about the route of the chest?”

“No, my lady,” he said with passion. “I would never work with an enemy of the law. I’ve told nobody of this, as Gisborne instructed me. I was not the one to talk.”

Valerie’s first instinct that this man was innocent seemed to be correct – she sensed no malice, no ill-will and no subterfuge from him. She just had to ask something else…

“Do you know of anybody that could compromise this special mission?”

He pondered for a full minute, weighting his next words carefully. “I beg your pardon, my lady, but _you_ were in the room as well, yesterday. You and the lady Marian.”

“And you would accuse two women of conspiring against the sheriff of Nottingham?” Valerie challenged. “The same sheriff that is my father, nonetheless?”

The guard spat on the ground. “It wouldn’t be the first time lady Marian has acted against the sheriff, would it? As for you, my lady, your reasons are your own. Women are weak, they cannot face a man head on, so they have to stab him in the back, while he’s not looking.”

Valerie was stunned for a couple of heartbeats, she just stood there, without speaking, only blinking. _That would be a wild accusation to make, an accusation only a desperate man would think of._

Suddenly, everything was clearer – the man was innocent, of that she was sure. Marian was the one feeding information to Hood, as she had previously guessed. She needed to talk to Guy, and fast.

“Thank you,” she said hastily and left, clutching her skirts to keep them out of the way as she went to find the sheriff’s deputy.

***

She found him by the stables, tending to his horse, Nero. She called to him and he looked up with a smile.

“I have been to the dungeons, talking to the guard. Guy, he is not-“

But he did not let her finish. “You have been where? Heavens, Valerie, why would you think that this was your place to meddle?”

His tone was reprimanding her, but she could not care at that moment. “Please, listen to me. I spoke to him, he is innocent. I know it, I saw it in his eyes, Guy-“

“ _Valerie,”_ there was a warning in his voice. The quiet menace he usually directed to his subordinates was back, this time directed at her, the only person who gave two dimes for him...- “You are out of line. Do you think that any criminal locked down there has not tried to paint himself as the victim? You got fooled by a con, just like the other day, where that beggar woman got the better of you.”

A slap in the face would not have hurt as much as his words did just then. She physically recoiled from him, taking several steps behind.

Maybe realizing the harshness of his manner, he softened his voice. “I do not blame you for it, although you could have been seriously hurt,” he took a step toward her, his hands in the air, as if he was surrendering. He lowered to cup her face in such a gentle manner, one would think that she was made of porcelain. “There is however, a standard procedure to follow on all things. You, heading to the dungeons, talking to the prisoner is not how things are done. So,” lowering his head, he kissed her brow. “You have better stay out of this, please. I will not tell the sheriff of your impromptu talk with the traitor, but promise me, you will not meddle again.”

Valerie was standing as still as possible during these moments. A part of her wanted to shout at him that he just refused to listen to her because she was a woman, and a young one at that. Another, less sensible, side of her wanted to relish the brief contact.

“Promise me,” he pressed on, locking his eyes with hers.

The less sensible part of her won, in the end. She nodded, but removed his hands from her face and left him without a word, feeling utterly defeated and frustrated that nobody deemed her capable enough to solve the great mystery of Nottingham castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hell to write, it really didn't want to be written at some point. I have not really proof-read this much, as I was going through some personal troubles (still am). Thank you, dumbassunderthemountain for your constant support and offer of friendship. I have not forgotten my promise that the first "happy" chapter of this story will be dedicated to you; I just haven't got around to write it, yet.  
> Big thanks to everybody who's taking the time to read this, and especially those who take the time to comment. I appreciate it more than you can tell.


	13. The Necklace

Valerie spent her day fuming – Guy’s dismissal stung, and Marian’s presence in the castle made the matters worse. She simply could not stand the sight of her, but she had to be a dutiful hostess and make sure that Marian and her father were well-accommodated and entertained, whilst they reside in the castle.

When Guy walked in, he walked straight to Marian with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He handed her the small bouquet and she smiled.

“Where is your necklace?” he asked suddenly, his face darkening. “You did not like it, after all.”

Valerie saw Marian biting her lip, before delivering the perfect lie. “No, I did like it. I left it at my room, as I do not want to lose it. It is very precious to me.”

“Ah,” he only said, completely satisfied with her answer.

An idea formed in Valerie’s mind – what if Marian was lying about the necklace’s whereabouts? She needed access to Marian’s room and check on it.

She knew that any other man in England would not have minded a small lie such as this; not Guy though – he hated being lied to, even if it was a trifle. It would not do anything for her case against Marian, but it would serve the selfish part inside her that wanted him away from Marian’s charms and small smiles, even if it was just a tiny bit of fracture, she would take it.

Valerie saw her chance and took it - as long as Marian was preoccupied with Guy’s attentions, she could go to her room, search for the necklace and be back unnoticed. With a last glance at both of them, she slipped out of the room and made for the west wing where Marian’s room was located.

Her heart was on her throat as she walked by servants and guards alike, and had to keep reminding herself not to pick up the pace or run, lest she give herself away.

The wooden door stood right before her; Valerie gave a slight knock, calling Marian’s name, in case any of the servants were around or inside. When no reply came, Valerie turned the handle and opened the door a little, at first. Checking the room, she saw that it was empty.

She walked in, closing the heavy door behind her.

She considered her options; the most obvious one would be Marian’s jewelry box, then some sort of drawer.

She spotted an ornamented box on the vanity table, and she reached for it, opening the lid. A quick gaze into it and she could tell that the necklace was not in there – its design was undoubtedly different from whatever else was stored. She quickly closed it and started going through the drawers – empty.

A quarter of an hour later, Valerie was returning to the hall, certain that the necklace had disappeared.

Her only problem was; how would she tell Guy about it? Searching through another person’s things was not exactly _standard procedure_. She cursed her luck and her foolishness – how could this plan ever work? She needed concrete evidence, not this.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, an innocent man was breathing his last.

***

Two days later, a letter for her father arrived from Sir Arthur, announcing his immediate return to Nottingham and sealing the engagement between Valerie and him.

“I am very glad,” her father glowed. He came up to her, kissed her brow and stroke her hair. “We will have a feast tonight!”

Valerie just smiled at the news. At least she was good for something and that was marrying the right man.

She was sad, even if she did not know the reason. Sir Arthur was handsome, well-mannered and a pleasant company to be around. As to why did her mind continue to drift to another, she could not tell. _It is what it is._ She told herself.

Messengers were dispatched to invite the local lords to the castle and Valerie was quickly ushered to her rooms, to bathe and dress in preparation for the most important night of her life yet.

The way the servant fussed around her was maddening. She could swear there were never so many people in her room before – one was rubbing her back, one was airing her clothes, one was preparing her jewels.

“Wonderful news, my lady,” said the girl that was cleaning her back.

“Hm?” was Valerie’s only response.

Undaunted, the servant explained herself. “You are engaged to be married, my lady. Marriage is a wonderful thing, if I say so myself.”

“Why would you say that?” Valerie asked, genuinely curious. She had no idea how marriages worked – she was too young when she lost her mother, and she barely remembered the relationship she shared with Vaisey. Other than that, she had no inclination of what a marriage should be like.

The woman smiled. “Speaking from experience, my lady. Me and my husband are quite happy together. We have a little boy, such a delight.”

Children. She shivered at the thought, as she was not particularly fond of them, and she was really scared of childbirth; the stories she had heard about it were not good. In fact, they were terrifying.

“Do I have to…” she paused as she was unsure of how to phrase it. “Do I have to have children, once I am wed, I mean?”

The woman stilled for a moment. Then, she retracted her hand and tossed the rag into the water pail.

“It is a woman’s duty to carry children. No,” she said, thinking the better of it. “It’s her blessing. Carrying a babe to term is why she was created.”

That did not soothe Valerie’s doubts. “But is it not dangerous? Women die in childbirth.”

The servant had the good sense not to tut at her. “Only the Lord can decide on these matters.”

“Thank you,” Valerie said curtly, standing up. “That would be all.”

She got out of the bathtub, water dripping down, forming a little pool around her feet. She grabbed the towel and put it around herself, covering her body fully with it.

_Damned will I be if I let the Lord decide my fate._

***

Everything was ready for the small feast; Sir Arthur had arrived some hours prior, although Valerie saw nothing of him, until she met him in the hall. He smiled at her from across the room, and Valerie responded in kind. Roaming the room, her eyes fell upon Guy and Marian, standing a bit further away from the other guests, and Valerie’s smile was replaced by a frown.

For the first time, her sourness was not directed only at Marian – Guy’s recent behavior had dampened her spirits, a little. _He still thinks me a little girl._ The thought came with a bitter undertone.

_This night is about me._

_This night is about me._

_This night is about me._

She kept repeating it in her head, as she looked away from them and started making her way to her father and her husband-to-be.

“Here is the woman of the hour! Congratulations, my darling.” The sheriff was in a jovial mood, a rare sight in the last few months. Valerie was pleased to see it, and even happier to know that she was party in this – Sir Arthur might be only after her claim to the barony of Pevensey, but she liked to think that it was not all that; Sir Arthur had gone above and beyond to woo her, which for a man who knows that his suit would be accepted either way, is an effort he needed not make.

Still he made it.

“Oh, come on. Don’t just stand there! Give my daughter a kiss,” he nudged the knight hard. “She is to be your wife soon.”

It was then that she noticed that her father was half-drunk at this point. The red tint of his cheeks and nose and the overexcited manner he now had were dead giveaways. On the other hand, Sir Arthur was calm and collected, _and dashing._

The knight took her hand and raised it to his lips. “My lady,” he murmured as he placed a kiss on her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. “You look beautiful, as ever.”

“Thank you,” she said, casting her eyes downwards, trying to hide from his eyes. She felt a slight tremble shooting through her - Valerie just realized what this night truly meant. She has always heard marriage described as a next step, a beginning of sorts. In that moment, it was like her eyes had truly opened for the first time; this was no beginning. This was the end.

Had she ever been free, she pondered, stealing glances at the men dominating her life; her father, whose teachings had been non-conventional. Sir Arthur, who knew her so little, yet proclaimed he felt the deepest of feelings for her. And the knight who has haunted her dreams for the last six months, who woke up the beast of love inside her…he was cruelly fixated on someone else.

If it had been her choice, she would leave Nottingham behind. She would take Guy with her, but leave everyone else behind. Vaisey’s influence did both of them harm.

This life was out of her hands. Her life belonged to another.

***

The engagement party lost all joy for her at that moment. Even though she smiled and laughed, she could not be happy.

The next morning, she rode out. Without paying much attention to the road ahead of her, she found that she was in the outskirts of Locksley village. She had been here, once before, when her father was still hard on the chase of Robin Hood. Since Hood had barely been successful with his assaults on the castle, her father had called of the mad hunt.

As a coincidence, the man who called himself Lucky George was also present. The villagers had gathered around him, holding whatever items they had of value to exchange for money.

Valerie noted the guard surrounding the wagon. Her father had kept his word of providing extra protection to the pawnbroker.

She dismounted when she reached Locksley Manor, and handed the reins to a stable lad. “Is your master at home?” she asked, figuring that since she made it this far, she may as well talk to Guy.

“He’s over there, my lady.” The lad pointed at Guy’s general direction. Valerie need no more help after that; he towered above all men, both in stature and in status. He was simply dressed, just a black shirt and black woolen pants – the day was warm, after all. Leather would be insufferable with such a heat.

“Good morning, Sir Guy,” she said when she was close enough. He whipped around, surprised.

“Valerie! It’s very early. Is something the matter?”

He looked at her with the concern he had shown her too many times. It was hard to stay mad at him, especially after learning that Sir Arthur will take her to York after the wedding, and the time they still had was almost up.

“No,” she lied. “I just wanted some fresh air.” That was not a complete lie, she thought. She needed air to breathe, and the castle had become more of a prison to her, now. Even the tiniest of details were in the hands of her father and Sir Arthur, who discussed the arrangements during the celebration, leaving her out of it, completely ignoring her.

Guy did not seem to notice any sadness – his attention was elsewhere. Curious, Valerie turned to face the direction he was staring at. She only saw some peasant girl, dark hair, short stature, nothing special to warrant such attention from him. But then-

The necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a bit underwhelming. My original plan was for this to resolve the great mystery of who the traitor really is, and end with Guy's proposal to Marian. Instead, we got this small, filler chapter where nothing of substance happens, but these days my mind is overrun by personal issues, and absolutely no focus for anything creative. I'll try to do better.  
> Thank you for sticking with me. Give me a good tongue-lashing in the reviews. I deserve it. x


	14. Taking a break

I'm really sorry to the people who excitedly opened a tab, awaiting the next chapter and instead got this. I feel obliged to inform you that while I do intend on finishing this fic and I already have a very good idea of where this is going, recent personal stuff have rendered me incapable of focusing on the writing.

What this means, is that I am taking a break from it, hopefully not a long one, as I expect that after my Christmas vacation and the long awaited peace of mind, i will be able to continue it. Chapter 14 is halfway there, although I can not sit down for the life of me.

A little backstory as to the conception of this fic: This August I was let go from work, before the second wave of the pandemic hit Greece so badly. I wasn't in a rush to get a job, as I wanted to exhaust the remaining four months of my unemployment benefit. Somewhere along those lines, I decided I wanted to watch the Robin Hood series I have never seen before...and so it happened.

While I enjoyed a large chunk of the show for it's silliness and over the top characters, the mess that was season three (which had incredible potential) left me confused. Guy of Gisborne was one of those characters that I felt had the most emotional baggage to unpack and this is what i am trying to do in this fic.   
(Well, Richard being hot only helped in this direction lol).

Friends from tumblr, there is a good chance I will be silent in the platform ( already am, tbh). I'm going on a trip, visiting one of my greatest friends and her 6 month old daughter, and my friend has done me the honor of naming me the godmother. My Instagram handle is @kat_and_the_moon for everyone who'd like to chat. I also post pictures of my cat.

Thank you for bearing with me, I hope I see you on the other side.  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to every and each one of you!

Katerina.


	15. 14. Best Laid Plans

_He saw red._

Valerie could tell as much. With quick, long strides he was by the peasant girl’s side in the space of a heartbeat. He grabbed her by the arm, jerking her backwards with such force that the girl lost her balance and fell down on the dirt, with a small scream of surprise and a good dose of pain.

Guy did not stop there; he made the peasant stand up and growled at her menacingly.

“Where did you find this necklace?” He asked. Valerie involuntarily shivered – she was sure she would not like to be in the girl’s place. She had never seen him this angry before.

“It was my mother’s,” the girl said confidently. “She gave it to me as a gift for my engagement.”

Valerie raised an eyebrow. She thought it highly unlikely that this story was true. Yet, the determination in the girl’s face, the quiet righteousness in her eyes…this was telling her another story.

“Yes,” he said, he scowling face inching closer to the girl’s. “But I took it from you. How did you get it back?”

Surprised, Valerie took a step back. He actually took that peasant’s necklace and offered it to Marian? It was inconceivable – the Guy she grew up with was not a common thief, nor a bully. He was generous and noble, and even kind when he was given the chance. _My father’s influence has taken its toll. That, and Marian’s presence have almost broken him._

“Robin Hood gave it back to me,” the girl said with a smile playing on her lips. “He found it, and he returned it.”

Guy’s face had gone white, devoid of all color; the realization hit him; he gave that necklace to Marian, and Robin Hood found it…

He was not the only that came up to this conclusion, as Valerie’s hunches concerning Marian became more of a certainty. Marian was spying on them on behalf of Hood. The penalty for colluding with outlaws was death by hanging.

Without a word, Guy pulled the necklace, breaking the clasp that held it together at her neck. The girl yelped in pain, but he did not pay any attention, not anymore. He stalked away, passing Valerie by without as much as a glance. She watched as he traded words with Lucky George, leaving the necklace with him.

He yelled for his horse to be brought to him. At this point, Valerie knew that Guy was about to report back to her father – tell him of Marian’s betrayal.

With much urgency, she started for her horse, willing to follow Guy back to the castle. Something made her stop dead in her tracks, though. She spun around, and ran towards the so-called businessman.

“What can I do for-“

“The necklace,” she hissed, leaving him stunned. “Now, or my father, the sheriff, will retract his so-called protection.”

Seeing her no nonsense attitude, he mutely handed her the silver piece of jewelry.

Valerie was not as competent a rider as the knight was, and by the time she returned, Guy had already relayed the new information to Vaisey.

Her father’s glee at Guy’s misery was highly inappropriate.

“What have I told you, son?” he said with a conspiring look on his face. “Women are lepers. Get to close to them, and you become a leper too.”

“You know what you have to do,” he went on, despite the knight’s silence. “Summon her here. I want her treacherous self where I can see her.”

Guy did as he was told; he got up, his head low, his shoulders hunched.

“And you,” the sheriff turned his attention to her. “Your future husband is looking for you.”

***

The busy-like bustle of the town beneath Nottingham castle, hammered at her head as strongly as a smith hits an anvil, and as loudly too. Sir Arthur’s constant attentions were not helping her rid of the headache. If he had noticed her foul mood, he made a good job of ignoring it.

The last time she ventured the cobbled roads, she was alone, looking for a little peace of mind. Sir Arthur’s overbearing presence really threw her off. Her mind kept racing to Guy, and Marian, who was unknowingly walking into a death trap.

“We should be married soon, I think,” Arthur said, after several minutes of blissful silence have passed. “I honestly cannot wait for you to be mine.” She understood the romantic undertones of such a statement, but it bothered her, nonetheless.

It was not the way he said it that irked her, but the context behind them that really angered her. She felt like she was being handed out like property, and that she was to be treated as such for the rest of her life. She might as well have died from that turncloak’s sword a month ago; that would be a better fate, in the long run.

“Yes, my lord.” She said, utterly defeated.

Sir Arthur frowned. “Is there something wrong? Your father, and your behavior thus far, has led me to believe that this union is something you wanted-“

Valerie placed a hand on his cheek; a bold move to perform in public, but it quickly cut him off. “Sir Arthur,” she said, forcing a smile. There was no way out of this marriage, she knew this well enough. Antagonizing him now would not help her case.

The story of Marian’s necklace bothered her – on the one hand, she wanted Marian gone, away from Guy. On the other, though, she did not particularly relish the idea of Marian dying – despite all her faults, Valerie found a resilience and a strength of character to admire in her.

It would be a shame to snuff such a bright flame.

“My dearest Arthur,” she tried again, her smile warmer, her eyes bright. “I am very excited for our wedding. I just happen to have a terrible headache.”

His expression softened at once. “Then we must return back to the castle. You must have your rest.”

“You are too good,” she said, meaning every word. _A shame that I cannot feel what you want me to feel._

***

The moment Arthur left her alone, Valerie ran for the gate, wanting to be the first to speak with Marian. Somewhere along the way, a plan had formed in her mind, one that would result in both Guy and Marian walking free afterwards. The necklace felt red hot and heavy in her pocket, like it was about to burn its way to freedom.

She saw her; she was riding a white horse across the drawbridge. Valerie stood at the gate, right in the middle, to force Marian into stopping.

“Valerie? What is going on?” She asked, clearly annoyed.

She did her best to ignore her haughtiness. “Can we talk? It’s urgent.”

Marian raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded. When she dismounted, Valerie led her to a side area, where they wouldn’t be in plain sight of the castle walls.

“What is going on? Sir Guy has sent a messenger saying that ‘tis a matter of life and death and that my presence is required at the castle.”

Valerie took a deep breath, before she started talking. “Marian, the sheriff knows that you are the one who is working with the outlaw Robin Hood. He knows that you relayed information to him.”

Marian was shocked. “Wh-what do you mean? How?”

“You are not even trying to deny it,” Valerie said, making the other woman flinch. “Good. It saves us time.”

“What do you mean?” Marian placed her hands on Valerie’s arms and started shaking her a little.

Valerie, for once, was completely collected. “Listen to me,” she said, with as much authority as she could muster. “Take this,”

 _The necklace._ Marian was nothing if not astute – her eyes widened at the realization. “Robin Hood, in all his so-called righteousness got you in trouble. I will give you a chance to save yourself.”

“How?” It was all Marian could say.

And Valerie relayed her plan to her; “They will probably ask you about the necklace, knowing that you do not have it, and that it was found in a peasant’s girl neck. My father’s goal will be to execute you, today. Such a hard evidence should derail him from that.”

“I could always run,” Marian interjected.

“And leave your father unprotected? That does not sound like you, at all.”

Again, Marian flinched. Valerie had cornered her.

“Why are you helping me? Your father would not appreciate such a blatant act of rebellion,” Suspicion clung to her words.

“You are mistaken if you think I do this just to spite my father; I do this for Guy – I want you as far away from him as possible, but alive. Because if you die, he will bear it heavily in his heart.”

“You love him,” Marian said, almost accusingly. Like it was the most preposterous thing ever. _She really cannot find anything worthy of love in him._

“I know him,” Valerie retorted. “Therefore I love him.”

It was the first time she revealed her feelings, such as they were, for a man whom she considered a brother a mere six months before. It was a hard line she was walking on – one wrong move and she would fall.

“Pay close attention to me,” Valerie snapped back to the matter at hand. After you are acquitted, I want you to make it clear to Guy that you do not love him, and that you never will. You will stop using him, from this moment on.”

It was as if Marian was on fire – her eyes darted in all directions, trying to sink it all in.

“Is it so hard to act smart? I am literally handing you the only thing that can save both you and your father.” Valerie proclaimed calmly, trying her best to conceal her irritation at Marian’s stubborn nature. “Do you honestly think that a man such as my father will stop at punishing _just_ you? Your father will follow you to the grave soon enough.”

 _This_ was what convinced Marian to accept. “Alright. Give me the necklace, and me and my father will leave Nottingham – you will never have to see us again.”

Satisfied, Valerie handed Marian the accursed piece of jewelry, which had started this chain of events that nobody was prepared for.

“Fine,” said Valerie, turning to leave.

***

Valerie reached the Great Hall first, finding her father and Sir Guy already waiting. Her father was smirking, as he was glancing at his reflection on the chalice in his hands. Guy gave her a curt nod, acknowledging her, but unwilling to take his eyes off the door.

She stood at the back of the room, waiting for the moment of truth. She felt her palms sweating and the room was suddenly too warm for her. Valerie moved closer to the window, letting the gentle breeze touch her face.

Marian was announced into the room. Valerie did not turn to see her, instead she focused on looking outside, her eyes chasing the fast moving clouds in the sky.

“My lords, you sent for me?” Marian asked in an innocent voice – ever the perfect maiden, Virgin Mary herself would be brought to shame.

She heard her father shift in his chair, and a chuckle that escape him. “Lady Marian, yes! Gisborne has a few questions for you!”

“Oh?” was all that Marian said.

Guy cleared his throat before speaking. “I have told you once, that the worst crime a person can commit, is betrayal,” he said. “And you, Marian, had betrayed me, _us,_ in the worst possible way.”

Valerie couldn’t resist searching for Marian’s eyes in the moment. She found the young woman had a determined look about her. A thorough look, and she spotted the gleam of silver on Marian’s neck – _smart move,_ she thought. _Coming here with the necklace around her neck, the only rock solid evidence that could condemn her in its absence._

_I did it for Guy._

“I am afraid that I do not understand you, Sir Guy,”

The sheriff literally roared in laughter, catching everyone off guard. He saw Guy’s pointed look and just shrugged it off. “She’s a marvelous actress, is she not?”

Guy wasn’t impressed, neither by Vaisey’s exaggerated reactions, nor by Marian’s act of innocence. Having enough of this, he walked up to Marian, grabbed her by her arms and shook her a little.

“Drop the act!” he threatened. “The necklace I gave you as a gift, you freely gave to Robin Hood, which means _you_ are working with him, spying on us on his behalf. I call that treason.”

“Sir Guy, I have no idea what you’re talk-“

Her words were cut short when the knight began shouting at her. “Do you think this is a game?”

Marian was stunned into silence – Guy went on, in a quieter voice which almost cracked at points. “You used me for your own ends.”

 _Hurt,_ Valerie thought, resisting the urge to run to him and soothe him.

“But, my lord, your gift is hanging from my neck,” Marian said, barely louder than a whisper.

“That cannot be!” exclaimed Vaisey, tossing the goblet aside – it fell on the ground making much noise.

Calmly, Marian brought the necklace to the forefront.

Sir Guy reached to touch it, as if to make certain that it was the real deal and not an illusion.

“Gisborne!” Her father hissed. Guy paid him no mind. “This is a trick, you fool. Hood somehow learned of our plan and returned it to her. I say she’ll hang either way, just to be safe!”

“No!” Valerie and Guy said in unison.

“Try me, all of you!” The sheriff was enraged. “You see your last sunset today, Marian.” And with that he stormed off murmuring something about lepers.

“Sir Guy, please, do not allow this!” Marian pleaded once the sheriff was well out of earshot.

His head hung low. He muttered an apology of sorts. Valerie knew that there was no way out of this for Marian – she suspected Guy was aware of it.

After a moment of contemplation, Sir Guy raised his head in excitement. “Marry me!” he declared suddenly. “As Lady Gisborne I can protect you. He will not touch you if you bear my name!”

Valerie felt the earth shift a little. She sought support from a nearby chair, her eyes never leaving their faces. _Good heavens, why?_

Marian was taken aback, as well. “Marry you? But sir, I cannot!”

“Why not? Would you choose death over a comfortable life with me?” He sounded both hurt and angry at the same time. Marian indeed had a knack for bringing the worst in him.

“You leave me no time to think!” she retorted. Her eyes found Valerie’s, seeking something.

_Approval._

Despite every little nerve in her body screaming at her to look away, to ignore Marian’s silent pleas, to let her hang and be done with her.

Her conscience would not let her, though.

With a sigh, she nodded.

“Your time is running out, Marian. I love you, and I want to marry you. Do you accept?”

Valerie couldn’t bear to look anymore. Marriage proposals was supposed to be a private thing, yet she was stuck here, in the same room as them. And to think she had it all figured out… She returned to her position by the window. She shut her eyes, waiting for Marian’s answer. And soon enough, it came.

“Yes, I will marry you, Sir Guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I am back as you can plainly see! Thank you for your patience! The proposal scene really did not want to be written, but hey, I managed.  
> As always, hope you enjoy.  
> (This chapter is probably littered with some mistakes, but I decided that I will review it at a later date.)


	16. The Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter Valerie suffers some abuse, mainly verbal, but also physical. Nothing too graphic, as I am not comfortable in writing of so dark a matter. Reader discretion is advised.

“You should know, I find the fact that your father’s henchman is getting married before us, somewhat disturbing,” Sir Arthur said on one of the daily walks. Valerie’s stomach twisted into a knot as the memory of the proposal resurfaced. It had only been a couple of days, yet by her father’s magical hand the banns had already been read, and on this Sunday – a mere five days away - Guy was set to wed to Marian.

“I guess there is no need for spectacle in their case,” Valerie supplied, thinking on how extravagant a ceremony her father planned for her wedding.

“Sir Guy does not strike me as a man who has a taste for the finer things in life,” Sir Arthur chuckled to himself. “Although I do approve of his bride – she seems well-bred, even if she is of an insignificant descent.”

Valerie raised an eyebrow – she had never heard Sir Arthur speak with such contempt about another person. “And what are the finer things in life, my lord?” The question was an honest one, born from the need to know more about the world – the real world.

“Drinking good wine, like the one they make around the Mediterranean Sea, dressing with the finest silks that brave merchants carry all the way from the land of the Hans. Feasting with a king, or an emperor…”

If what Sir Arthur said was true, then Sir Guy had definitely not known the _finer_ things in life. He enjoyed the cheap, heavy drinks that made him fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. He dressed himself in leather so dark it matched his hair. As for the feasting, she was pretty sure that Guy’s most notable connection was her father.

“He had been unlucky in his youth,” Valerie half-heartedly admitted. “But he does enjoy the absolute trust of my father, and by extension, that of the Prince.”

He did not seem particularly happy with the information. _Surely this is no news._

“He has been in your father’s service for many years, I believe,” he said, pausing for a brief moment before he continued. “I had heard…talk that Gisborne was your father’s chosen heir.”

This was certainly news. Pondering on how best to answer, she pretended to be keenly interested in the red-breasted robins flying about. “I am his heir in all the ways that matter, my lord. As you know, women cannot be sheriffs.”

“You believe he will nominate Gisborne as his successor?”

_Gisborne, Gisborne, Gisborne! He is more than his title. He is human, for Heaven’s sake!_

“I would certainly celebrate such an outcome, my lord. Sir Guy is a capable man and there is not one person I would choose over him,” She spoke before she realized her words could be interpreted in two ways. She rushed to explain herself. “He has a firm grasp of all the things concerning the shire.”

Sir Arthur gave her a half smile. “I admit, I do not hold the man in high esteem – but to hear you talking this highly of him, I am almost convinced of his _qualities._ ” There was some bite in his words, which Valerie noticed, but pretended not to. He went on. “I find him a very strange man, to tell you the truth. Imposing, but also blending with the shadows on the wall when your father speaks. He certainly broods a lot, and he is quite unpleasant in conversation.”

Valerie smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. “He can be all these things, I am sure, but I know him better than that. He rarely shows his good side to people he is not close with.”

Her husband-to-be just nodded. “It seems so,”

“Sir Arthur!” a voice came from behind them; they both turned to see one of the knight’s retainers, rushing towards them.

“Yes? What is it?” Arthur asked, one eyebrow raised.

The man explained that some urgent business was waiting on him back in the castle. The man looked at his master with some unspoken meaning. Sir Arthur sighed and excused himself.

He was already a few paces away when he paused and turned to face her. “Would you require an escort back to the castle? My man will do an adequate job.”

“No,” Valerie said, looking around. “I will walk to the stables; I would like to see my horse.”

If he had anything to say against that course of action, he never expressed it. He just bowed to her and went on his way, to his mysterious urgent business that awaited him, so far from his home…

_He is hiding something,_ she thought as she made her way through the sparse crowd. It was never her intention to go to the stables, but she went anyway. Valerie saw her horse by its stall, quietly sniffing about.

She spent a few moments with it, before the old, abandoned part of the stables called to her. She saw her blunt sword tossed on some heap of hay on the ground – she had thrown it there the last time she practiced, angry that she was not getting any better at sword-fighting.

_“Some things take time,”_ It was Guy’s voice, as he had said these words to her at that time. Ever since then, she refused to touch that blade again. He just shrugged.

_I am nothing but a child, and this is why he will never love me._

Something got into her, a feeling of dread. Suddenly, she wanted to flee.

Valerie considered riding; but she had no idea how to prepare her horse, and she could not ride bareback. Asking for a stable boy to do it for her would be like asking her father; the sheriff would know of this the moment she opened her mouth.

She even considered walking – she had no destination, nowhere to go and Nottinghamshire was a vast and wild place. Wolves could roam the woods, but an outlaw’s reach could go even further than that.

Desperate for air, she went outside to the open space. She noticed some commotion going on – some sort of uproar that caused half the crowd to cheer and the other half to boo. Valerie dared herself to go nearer the source of this excitement.

“Good people of Nottingham!” a voice called. “The sheriff is taking everything away from you, it is time to take it all back!”

Sandy hair, lean figure. A quiver at his back, a curved sword by his side.

“Robin Hood! Robin Hood!” the crowd chanted his name over and over again, as his men handed out coins to the peasants.

“Don’t forget to thank Gisborne for his generosity!”

Guy’s wealth was being redistributed in front of her eyes. Anger boiled in her, this was something she could not allow.

“You are nothing but a common thief!” she spat with all the menace she could muster.

Hood took a long look at her in silence; recognition sparked in his eyes. Valerie, felt less confident with her decision now. She could not fight him, if it came to that.

“The sheriff’s daughter is naught but a pampered little girl, playing the lady. The money the sheriff takes from you, he uses to feed and dress her. Your babies are starving so she can have meat in her food every single day! Your sons and daughter shiver in the cold, SO SHE CAN DRESS IN THE FINEST SILKS!”

He was practically shouting by the end of his little speech. Everyone was now looking at her; her legs started to shake.

“WE WANT BREAD!” a man shouted to her face, while another put his hand under her chin and forced her face up.

_“You steal all of our money!”_

_“Somebody’s got to teach your father a lesson!”_

_“We need food!”_

_“You leech!”_

The cacophony of voices matched the evil in their eyes; hard eyes, angry and others drunken, eyes full of hate – eyes that belonged to people who only needed the slightest of provocation to reveal their bad nature.

They spun her round with such force that she felt trapped in a violent dance she could not escape from. Men and women alike tried to tear at her clothes, pull her hair, strip her of her modest jewel she wore around her neck.

“Leave me alone,” she begged, her eyesight blurring from all the tears.

“Robin, no! Stop this!”

It was the last thing Valerie heard before her world descended into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited*  
> Thank you for giving this fic a chance!  
> This first chapter is mostly the first episode of season 1. I nerfed Marian a bit because she was too poweful. Guy and Valerie have a sister-brother relationship, but as of late, Valerie's feelings have changed. Any review, good or bad, will be welcomed!


End file.
